Transformers: Multiversal Clash
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: Beings from several worlds must come together to help the Autobots defend Earth from the Decepticons.
1. Notice 1

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome. Now, this isn't a story, but rather an announcement of a story I want to do. For the last couple of years, I've seen the beginnings of Transformers stories involving different franchises helping the heroic Autobots defend Earth from the villainous Decepticons. Now, I've decided to do one of my own, but I need your help to do it.**

**I haven't decided on many Autobots, Decepticons, and worlds, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me. Also, OCs are welcomed for this story.**

**Now, the Autobots I've decided on:**

**Optimus Prime**

**Decepticons I've decided on:**

**Megatron**

**Worlds I've decided on:**

**Big Hero 6**

**If you want to see this story come to fruition, please help out.**


	2. Notice 2

**Hello, everybody. This isn't a chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash but another notice. Since I've been given idea from 1602jaw, I have a better idea of how I want this to start. I still need more stuff for this though, so if you have any ideas for Autobots, Decepticons, Worlds, etc, please let me know. I want this to be a good multiversal crossover. I thank all the ideas people hopefully give me for this story.**

**Autobots:**

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Jazz

Ironhide

Ratchet

Arcee

Bulkhead

Hot Rod

Sideswipe

Blurr

**Decepticons:**

Megatron

Soundwave

Shockwave

Starscream

Skywarp

Thundercracker

**Worlds:**

Big Hero 6

Tenkai Knights

**Worlds I might use:**

Thundercats

**This is what I have so far. I know it's still not much right now but it's still a work in progress. I only just started the prologue but very little progress has been made with this, but the progress will increase thanks to all of your contributions. So, please send me ideas as well as OCs.**


	3. Notice 3

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here. Getting to the beginning or prologue of this massive crossover story is coming along faster than I anticipated. I couldn't have gotten this far this fast without you all, and your contributions/ideas, proving that when you do a multiversal crossover like this, always listen to people who have ideas for them.**

**Now, I already have an idea on how I want this story to start and have already started writing the prologue. I just need more stuff for the story.**

* * *

**Autobots:**

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Jazz

Ironhide

Ratchet

Arcee

Bulkhead

Hot Rod

Sideswipe

Blurr

**Decepticons:**

Megatron

Soundwave

Shockwave

Starscream

Lugnut

Dreadwing

Skyquake

**OCs:**

Dethrone (Decepticon-Aligned)

Gronker (Autobot-Aligned)

Killa (Autobot-Aligned)

Kill-Off (Autobot-Aligned)

**Worlds & their characters:**

_Big Hero 6_

Hiro Hamada

Baymax

Honey Lemon

Gogo Tomago

Fred

Wasabi

Karmi

Obake

Momokase

Trina

* * *

_Tenkai Knights_

Guren Nash

Ceylan Jones

Chooki Mason

Toxsa Dalton

Mr. White

Gen

Beni

* * *

**Worlds I might use:**

Kim Possible

Thundercats

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)

Megaman NT Warrior

Overwatch

Teen Titans (2003)

* * *

**The four OCs so far are the property of 1602jaw. If you have any OCs, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**


	4. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo and welcome to the very first chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash thought this is still a prologue. I actually worked on this a little bit while at work. Thus, I was able to come up with a way on how I want to start this new crossover off. I hope people like this crossover. I have seen a few of these crossovers but never worked on besides who's going to be in it and where. I don't want this to end up like that, so I'm actually working on it.**

**Now, I hope you all enjoy Transformers: Multiversal Clash!**

* * *

A strange man wearing an angelic white robe was sitting in a windowless room with the lights off. Currently, he was watching a video recording of a strange machine with red eyes wreaking havoc in New Jersey. Seeing the devastation in the recording, he realized that the planet needed to be protected as he seemed to know what this machine was and where it was from. "I know what I must do." The being said in a male voice."

Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, he walked over to a very dark room. This room had a pure white orb sitting on a small platform in the exact center of the room. Walking over to the orb, he touched it, causing it to begin glowing brightly and shake a little violently. "I hope the beings I'm bringing in will understand the severity of what will happen if they don't agree."

As he walked into another room that was larger and filled with technology, multiple bright lights suddenly flashed in front of the strange man who wasn't fazed in the slightest. When the lights died down, he instantly recognized these beings and he smiled as he seemed to have picked well.

Soon enough, the beings began awakening. The first group had different colored armor/suits with one of them being a large robotic being in red armor as well as a tan-skinned girl about the same age wearing a beige shirt, a slightly darker skirt, black leggings and black slightly heeled shoes.

The second group were a bunch of kids or teenagers (He wasn't sure) with different colored hair with what looked like small, different colored bricks.

There was a third group as well which surprised the man. This group were a group of five the man actually knew: The Teen Titans!

"Why were these three groups the only ones brought here?" The man asked out loud. As soon as he asked himself that question, the three groups in question started awakening. When they saw the man, they immediately jumped into defensive stances. "At ease, my friends. I mean you no harm."

"You bring us here unconscious and you mean no harm? Right." The shorter, green-haired kid said skeptically.

"Well, if I wanted to, you'd all be dead on the floor right now." The man deadpanned.

"Not exactly putting us at ease, pal." The green-skinned teen stated.

"Well, I did bring you all here for a specific purpose," The man asserted. "A very specific purpose"

"Will you tell us what this purpose is?" The girl wearing a yellow and black suit with wheels asked, irritated.

"Only after you all introduce yourselves, please." The man proposed. "I won't harm you."

The groups slowly eased up. "Alright. We're the Teen Titans. I am Robin. This is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." The Boy Wonder introduced.

"I'm Guren. My friends are Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Gen, and Beni. We're the Tenkai Knights." Guren greeted.

"We're Big Hero 6! I'm Fredzilla! This is..." He was interrupted by the man.

"I think I'll change your names since I think your current ones are lame-sauce. Fredzilla is okay, but your new names will be Madame Chem, High Roller, Plasma Blade, Omega Robo, and Alpha Leader. Also, who is your friend?" The man continued.

"This is an honorary member of our team: Miss Science." Alpha Leader explained.

"Okay, I admit, your names for us are a lot better." Fredzilla muttered.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves to you, do you have a name?" Robin asked back.

"You can just call me Remus." The man smiled slightly.

"Okay, Remus. What is this purpose you've brought us here for?" Toxsa asked.

"The war of the Transformers." Remus said grimly with a dark expression appearing on his face.

"War of the Transformers?" Guren repeated.

"Yes. A war that has literally been spanning for millions of years between two factions: The Autobots and the Decepticons, both originating from the planet Cybertron." Remus explained.

"M-Millions of years?" Cyborg stuttered.

"Indeed." Remus nodded. "It is a sad story, but it's true. The Decepticons have been appearing periodically on Earth to steal it's resources and to use it as a forward base for conquering the galaxy, if not the entire universe."

"We have to stop them!" Fredzilla declared.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I am telling you right now: Everything you all have impressively accomplished means nothing in this war." Remus hissed darkly.

"What does that mean?" Robin growled.

"Ah, Robin. So quick to anger." Remus remarked. "Anyways, I do mean what I just said."

"That was not very nice, Mr. Remus." Starfire frowned.

"I do sincerely apologize, Starfire." Remus sighed. "I'm just really blunt. I don't sugarcoat things."

"You don't have good people skills, do you." Ceylan remarked.

"Obviously not, Jokey Blue." Remus hissed. "Anyway, you all will be sent to multiple places on the planet via teleportation."

"That brings up my question." Raven stated stoically. "Where are we?"

"The soon-to-be Autobot base: The Hub." Remus grinned.

"Seriously?" Plasma Blade deadpanned.

"Don't judge me." Remus grumbled.

"If we're doing this to protect people and fight evil, we'll do it." Guren said with determination.

Remus smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Do you the rest of you agree?"

"If Guren's in, we're in." Beni smiled slightly.

"This is a new adventure for us! Let's do it!" Fredzilla cheered.

The others rolled their eyes at their teammate's eccentric attitude. "I agree with Fredzilla. This will also build up more experience for us as a team." Alpha Leader smiled.

"Well, Teen Titans? Do you agree?" Remus asked.

"What heroes would we be if we didn't rise up to this challenge?" Cyborg rhetorically asked with a smile.

"Guess that means we're in." Raven shrugged.

"Alright, then." Remus grinned. "Off you go and good luck!" Pressing a button, the three groups vanished in flashes of light. "I hope you will do good."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Finally, the prologue of Transformers: Multiversal Clash is here. I know I took a while to do this, but work took up a lot of time. Now, I've finally finished this up. Now, more groups will join later on, but not now. Please be patient. This is my just before Christmas present to all those waiting for this to continue.**

**Now, like with my other stories, if anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me. Also, if you have any chapter ideas, please write them up and let me know about it.**

**See you all in the next chapter.**


	5. The Beginning

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo clocking in and welcome back to Trasnformers: Multiversal Clash. Now, the prologue was last chapter and it was a little short and I do apologize for that. Also, the mysterious being's name is simply Remus. **

**Now, Big Hero 6, the Tenkai Knights, and Teen Titans have been summoned by Remus to help in the Transformers war, though they don't really know what the Transformers are as Remus is being somewhat vague.**

**I say again, if you have any OCs for this story and/or worlds you want to suggest, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me. That being said, I have to thank my only OC contributor so far: 1602jaw for providing me with quite a few OCs.**

**1602jaw: Your OCs won't show up yet, but they will show up in the story as I actually find their backstories interesting, especially your most recent ones.**

**Now, let's get back into the action!**

* * *

_A being named Remus has brought the Teen Titans, Tenkai Knights, and Big Hero 6 to an unknown location and has told them about the Transformers War and how the Decepticons threaten all their worlds with destruction and suffering. They must all work together with each other and find any Autobots if they are to survive..._

**The Beginning**

* * *

-San Francisco. 13:00 hours-

In blinding flashes of light, the three groups suddenly appeared in the city. "WOW! That was cool!" Fredzilla exclaimed.

"I wonder about that Remus guy." Plasma Blade brought up.

"He does seem a little strange." Madame Chem said.

"A little?" High Roller asked rhetorically.

"Mr. Remus's heart rate was stable and there was no sweat protruding from his pores, therefore he showed no sign he was lying." Omega Robo explained in monotone.

"I still can't get over being brought here to help in a war that's apparently been going on for millions of years." Chooki reminded.

"If we can help out, we have to." Guren smiled.

"Of course." Gen agreed.

"Why don't our groups split up and search the city for anything remotely out of place." Robin suggested.

"That's a good idea," Alpha Leader complimented. "Robin, was it?" Robin nodded. "I hope that after this mission, our groups can sit down and talk."

Robin smiled lightly. "I'd like that. Now, let's search." With that, the three group moved out to search for anything suspicious in the city.

* * *

The Teen Titans were looking around while also pondering various things since they were brought here by Remus. "I wonder what the Transformers actually look like." Beast Boy pondered holding a hand to his chin.

"I don't think it matters what they look like, BB. What matters is that we know which are the Autobots and Decepticons so that we can tell the difference." Cyborg said.

"There could be a symbol so we can tell, yes?" Starfire asked.

"That would make the most sense." Raven added stoically.

"Do we even know what to look for, specifically?" Beast Boy asked.

"Anything that seems out of the ordinary, Beast Boy." Robin reminded.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy brought us here as I was about to beat DungeonSploder 4!" Toxsa complained.

"Look, Remus brought us here to help protect the planet. What we're gonna be doing is no different from Quarton." Guren voiced.

"I'm wondering moreso what these Transformers look like." Beni stated.

"We have to be on our toes in case something tries taking us by surprise." Gen said.

"Come on, Gen. You gotta lighten up." Ceylan voiced. "I know you're right, but it won't help to be completely serious all the time."

"Ceylan's right." Chooki agreed. "You have to be able to think on your feet."

"I am able to think on my feet." Gen retorted.

* * *

Big Hero 6 including Miss Science were looking around another part of the city. "I still can't believe it. A war that's been spanning for millions of years. That's something I've never, ever heard of before in any comic." Fredzilla muttered.

"It sounds ridiculous." High Roller rolled her eyes.

"Considering we were brought here by Remus for this particular war, it's not entirely ridiculous." Madame Chem pointed out.

"We still have no idea what these Transformers look like." Plasma Blade reminded.

"I have a feeling we'll find out when we have our first encounter with them." Alpha Leader reasoned.

"I detect that Mr. Remus will tell us when he feels it is time." Omega Robo voiced.

"That may be true, be he didn't really tell us what they look like." Fredzilla reminded. Suddenly, there was an explosion in another part of the city. They immediately ran to investigate the source. It might be the Decepticons.

* * *

Later, when all three groups converged on the same location, they were surprised to find nothing in the vicinity at all. "So, there's just nothing here." Fredzilla deadpanned.

"Meaning we have to look around, Fred." High Roller deadpanned.

"We found nothing on our end." Beast Boy commented.

"Nor us." Chooki added.

"There has to be something worth seeing around here." Ceylan groaned.

As if the universe was answering Ceylan, a loud boom was heard close to their unified position. Soon enough, there were people running away from something as well as smoke. This seemed the cue for the group to investigate the source.

When they got there, they saw something they would never forget. They saw a giant purple and black robot with red eyes fighting a robot that seemed to be yellow and black with blue eyes. "HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!" Fred shouted loudly. Fortunately, the robot with red eyes didn't seem to be paying much attention as it was still fighting the blue-eyed robot.

"What is that?" Gen asked, clearly surprised.

"Something awesome..." Toxsa breathed. He was thinking back to his video games. His mind was thinking this was one of his video games happening in real life.

"It can't be..." Starfire whispered with wide eyes.

The yellow robot fell to the ground but quickly got back up and performed a spin kick to the purple robot, successfully disorienting it long enough for it's head to get blasted off with a weapon shot. The yellow robot stood upright, and spotted the group of people just standing there, staring at it in shock at what it just did. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Fredzilla, Beast Boy, and Toxsa shouted at the same time.

Just before the yellow robot could approach them, four purple and black vehicles appeared out of nowhere. The group went wide-eyed as the four vehicles transformed into robots. "Nice to see you again, Bumblebee." One of the purple robots growled.

"I wish I could say the same about the lot of you." The robot now named Bumblebee growled back.

This threw the group in for another loop. The robots in front of them could actually speak! The yellow one was essentially outnumbered as weapons fire was closing in from all sides. "We have to help him!" Guren shouted when all of a sudden, his watch which was given by Remus started beeping. The Tenkai Knights answered and an image of Remus appeared.

_"Knights. When I brought you here, I modified your abilities a bit. The first one being you no longer need to say Tenkai whatever. You just need to say your Tenkai Knight name and you will transform." _Remus informed.

"Got it, Remus." Guren nodded. "BRAVENWOLF!" He shouted and transformed into his Tenkai Knight form.

The other Tenkai Knights followed suit. "TRIBUTON!" Ceylan yelled.

"LYDENDOR!" Chooki called out.

"VALORN!" Toxsa made a gesture and transformed all the same.

"DROMUS!" Gen shouted.

"VANETTA!" Beni screamed.

Big Hero 6 and the Teen Titans were in shock again when they saw the Tenkai Knights transformed. "Let's do this, guys!" Bravenwolf shouted.

"Fair enough." Alpha Leader shrugged. "Let's fight those purple robots!"

"Titans: Go!" Robin ordered. With that, the three teams went to work.

The Tenkai Knights fought one of the purple and black robots. Tributon shot at it with his Tenkai Arrow while Valorn chipped at it's legs with his mace. Lydendor and Vanetta were able to use this diversion to attack it in the arm and in the neck joints in the backside. This proceeded to irritate the robot as it turned around and began shooting at Lydendor and Vanetta.

This was another diversion for Bravenwolf and Dromus to maybe dealer a better blow to the robot. "Bravenwolf, how bout a little fire and wind power?" Gen suggested.

"You may have just red my mind." Bravenwolf responded. "Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm! GO!" A fireball appeared centimetres above Bravenwolf's sword and he launched it at the robot.

"Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind!" Dromus followed up and unleashed a whirlwind from his sword. The whirlwind hit the fireball and spread it within the wind funnel creating a flaming whirlwind that hit the robot, damaging the internal circuitry, and causing it to spark. Bumblebee came in and finished the enemy robot off by kicking it down and shooting it's chest compartment.

With that robot down, Bumblebee turned to the Tenkai Knights and gave a thumbs-up. "Thanks, guys." He smiled.

"No problem." Valorn smiled underneath his robotic shell.

With Big Hero 6, High Roller was keeping the robot's firepower occupied by speeding around it. The robot repeatedly punched the ground trying to knock High Roller off balance. Plasma Blade proceeded to try and slice the robot's legs with limited success. Alpha Leader and Omega Robo were up in the air trying to find a weak spot with the robot. "Let's try to attack arms so that it can't access it's weapons!" Alpha Leader suggested.

Fredzilla used his flame attack on the robot, but it just turned its weapons on him until it was hit by one of Madame Chem's concoctions which caused it's arm to seize up. That gave The others the opportunity they needed to defeat the robot with Madame Chem's mixtures, Plasma Blade's weapons, High Roller's speed, Omega Robo's flight capabilities, and Alpha Leader's scans of the robot to bring it down.

The third robot was being dealt with by the Teen Titans and they were having a slightly easier time than Big Hero 6 and the Tenkai Knights. Starfire kept dropping Robin onto the robot which he attacked and was picked back up. Cyborg and Raven barraged it with sonic cannon fire and magic attacks. Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and managed to sneak into the robot and damage it's circuitry. However, the robot continued to function, but it was indeed weaker. Within a few minutes, the Teen Titans were able to bring the robot down.

The fourth and final robot was fighting Bumblebee. This robot was slightly more advanced than the other three as it was putting up more of a fight. "All you Autobots will die screaming!" The purple robot growled.

"You Decepticons won't destroy this planet!" Bumblebee angrily retorted as he punched the robot in the face, but the enemy robot retaliated by performing a sweep kick, knocking Bumblebee off his feet. In a couple of seconds, the Decepticon was right upon him, weapons ready to fire.

"You Autobots are so weak. Can't even take little old me on." The Decepticon taunted.

All of a sudden, the Decepticon came under attack by all three groups. "Organic scum!" It screamed with rage, but diverting the attention gave Bumblebee the chance to take him out via a small blade popping out of his left arm and stabbing the Decepticon in the chest, then shoot it in the exact same spot, ensuring it went down.

"That was awesome!" Valorn cheered.

"It was an interesting battle." Robin stated.

"I'd say we got lucky." Dromus commented.

"I honestly never thought we'd be fighting giant robots ever." Plasma Blade voiced

"Honestly, that was like very first match of a new soccer game." Lydendor added.

"Remus might be happy when he hears the news." Madame Chem commented.

Just then, they heard footsteps. They looked to see Bumblebee walking towards them and stopping just in front of them. He sported a smile "Thank you for the help. I honestly don't know how long I would've lasted without you all helping me take out those Decepticons."

"No problem, dude." Beast Boy smiled.

"It was an unfair fight, four-to-one." Guren replied.

"We had to help you. It's what we do." Alpha Leader added.

"It wouldn't be right not to." Cyborg said.

"Anyway, I heard you mention someone called Remus." Bumblebee brought up.

"Yes! If you come with us, we can take you to meet him." Starfire remembered.

"Great, but how will we get to him?" Bumblebee asked.

Suddenly, a light green and white portal appeared in front of the group. "I guess that's how." Ceylan said, shocked. With that, they, including Bumblebee, traveled through the portal.

* * *

-The Hub. 16:23-

The group came through the portal when suddenly, it closed on them. They heard clapping. It turned out to be Remus, standing in the same spot he was when they were sent to San Francisco. "Welcome back, everyone. I see you've found the Autobot Bumblebee." Remus smiled.

"We have. Friend Remus." Starfire smiled back.

"Now you know what the Autobots and Decepticons are." Remus commented.

"Yeah. It is some part amazing and some part terrifying." Fred admitted.

"Regardless, I am glad you decided to help me." Bumblebee smiled.

"You have done well for your very first fight against the Decepticons. However, you must understand, the battles will only gradually get harder in the future. I hope you all will train so you can be ready." Remus explained.

"We will, Remus." Robin said with determination. The other Teen Titans nodded in agreement.

"As will we." Hiro added with the others nodding as well.

"Don't forget about us." Guren reminded with the others agreeing.

"Then welcome to the Hub and to the war!" Remus gestured and the entire room lit up, revealing various rooms and equipment which suddenly activated. This was it: The beginning.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the true first chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. I took a while because this is involving multiple worlds coming to fight the Decepticon evil. I hope I handled it well in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter of this mass crossover, but please understand that doing a mass crossover like this can take a long time to get right.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't up to snuff, but I'm still having trouble writing fight scenes that aren't entirely Transformers battles. I hope I will get better over time.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this adventure, don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. Also, let me know about what other characters from what other world you'd like to see in this story. If your character is original or from one of the worlds in this story, please provide a description for them.**


	6. A Little Energon Race

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. I've taken a little while, but I'm back. Now, Big Hero 6, the Teen Titans, and the Tenkai Knights have seen the Autobot Bumblebee fighting Decepticon Vehicon Drones and help out the Autobot. ****After that, the three groups and Bumblebee return to the Hub and talk to Remus a little more before turning in. **

**This is the hopeful beginning of a list of OC contributors for this story:**

1602jaw

**I hope this list expands over time.**

* * *

_Bumblebee An Energon signature has been detected in Nevada. Remus sent the three groups along with Bumblebee to the location, hoping they could get to it before the Decepticons did…_

**A Little Energon Race**

* * *

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 7:01 am*_

It had been two days since Bumblebee joined the three groups. Needless to say, they were getting along relatively well. Now, the three teams and Bumblebee were awake and ready for their first official mission. "Alright, Remus. What's our first mission?" Guren asked.

"Looks like an Energon signature in Nevada, 50 miles outside Las Vegas." Remus informed.

"Aw, no awesome night show?" Beast Boy groaned.

"No." Remus flatly answered with a grin.

"Oh, thank Primus. Energon is definitely needed for having an edge in this war." Bumblebee commented. "We have to get to that Energon before the Decepticons do."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Toxsa shouted.

"We need a strategy first." Robin cut in.

"We should split up again. That way, we can cover more ground." Hiro suggested.

"That's a good idea." Remus agreed. "However, who's Bumblebee going to go with? Have you guys figured that out yet?"

"Well, we were thinking he go with Big Hero 6 since they're probably the most vulnerable, no offense." Chooki assured.

"None taken." Plasma Blade confirmed. "So, are we all ready?"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Then, all of you are going to the Nevada Wilderness!" Remus announced as he pressed a button, transporting them all to the desired location. As soon as the flashes of light dissipated, he saw Karmi standing there with a slightly dejected look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to be out there with them, you know. I want to feel like a true part of the team." Karmi answered.

Remus walked over to Karmi and patted her shoulder softly. "Don't worry. I know you'll get your chance. In the meantime, I've set up a laboratory for you."

"Really?!" Karmi squeaked with excitement. Remus simply nodded and pointed in the direction of the laboratory. Karmi ran to the laboratory with a huge smile on her face. Once she left, Remus merely sported a slight smile and shook his head.

_*Nevada Wilderness. 7:45 am*_

The three groups and Bumblebee emerged where they needed to go. Then, the three groups split up, once again agreeing to remain in constant communication. They went to a moderate range away from each other.

Big Hero 6 and Bumblebee were searching when they spotted a faint, but bright blue glow. They hurried over to the source, only to find that it was what they were searching for: Energon. "Is that the Energon?" High Roller asked.

"Yep, that's it." Bumblebee answered. "Unfortunately, it looks like the Decepticons got here before us."

"Sweet! Another chance to do battle with our foes!" Fredzilla whispered dramatically.

"We need a plan first." Plasma Blade reminded.

"Let me just alert the others." Alpha Leader brought up. He pressed a button on his suit that Remus had installed, signaling the Teen Titans and Tenkai Knights to their location. "Alright. The others are on their way."

"We can't let the Decepticons make off with that Energon. We'd better do something fast." Bumblebee voiced quietly.

A couple of minutes later, the Teen Titans and Tenkai Knights arrived and got a good look at the situation. "I say we go for a three-pronged attack: One group to the left, another to the right, and the third group charge right down the middle." Dromus assessed.

"Good strategy." Madame Chem complimented.

"Then let's execute." Cyborg added, slightly enthusiastic. The three groups split up to execute Dromus's plan. Soon enough, the three groups executed their strategy, launching their three-pronged attack on the Decepticons guarding the Energon. The Decepticons were caught off guard, but only a little bit. They recomposed themselves with great speed. They fired at the three groups, but the groups and Bumblebee were dealing with them quite well.

"This is awesome!" Fredzilla exclaimed as he spewed fire at one of the Vehicon drones. This drone was slightly affected, but repeatedly fired it's weapons. However, a few shots from Cyborg's cannon took it offline.

The others were handling their own Vehicon drones and with Bumblebee's help all around, took them all down. "That was a little difficult." Tributon commented.

"Of course it was difficult. They're Decepticons." Bumblebee retorted. "They never go down easily."

"What's that noise?" Starfire asked no one out loud.

The sound of multiple aircraft engines was approaching fast. When these supposed aircraft reached the unified group, they transformed into a different kind of Vehicon drone. "Whoa! Who knew they could fly?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Aerial Vehicon drones..." Bumblebee growled. "We have to be a little more careful with them."

"Well, regardless, let's beat the standard enemies and proceed to the next level!" Valorn declared. He and the others charged the new Vehicon drones. The drones ran forward at the groups. The Tenkai Knights fought two of the drones with their weapons and Titan Modes. Now, Titan Mode provided them with somewhat of an edge, but the aerial drones were faster than the previous drones they fought in San Francisco. It helped that Bravenwolf, Dromus, and Tributon could fly while in Titan Mode while Lydendor, Valorn, and Vanetta stuck to the solid ground. Eventually, they were able to disorient the two drones, courtesy of Lydendor's Lightning Strike which gave the others the chance to take them out.

The Teen Titans were fighting two other drones. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg focused on the ground attacks while Starfire and Raven were in the air. Combos of starbolts and magic blasts hit the drones, but they seemed to be doing minimal damage. Robin threw his freeze discs at them, but they broke the ice without damaging themselves in a minute. Cyborg was firing his sonic cannons which weren't doing much either. Beast Boy on the other hand, gained an idea He shrunk down into a mouse and snuck into the drone's internal workings through the leg. Soon enough, the drone he was in began shorting out and fell to the ground. The other drone was dumbfounded and that was it's undoing as it was them bombarded and finally brought down.

Finally, Big Hero 6 were taking on the last two drones. Unlike the other two groups, everyone was staying on the ground. They were performing fast-strike tactics which seemed to be working a little bit. Madame Chem threw a specific composition to slow the drone's mobility, allowing Fredzilla and Plasma Blade to attack it. Omega Robo hit it with his rocket fists which further disoriented. Suddenly, Bumblebee knocked the drones off their feet as he was in his vehicle mode which was a 2006 Chevrolet Camaro. He quickly transformed back into robot mode and shot his plasma cannon at the drones, taking them both offline.

"Whoo!" Fredzilla cheered. "That was awesome! We won again!"

"Those drones were faster than the ones we fought before." Raven brought up.

"Bumblebee did mention those were aerial drones." Toxsa reminded. "Aerial drones are usually faster than ground units."

"Good work, Beast Boy." Robin smiled, his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Nice job taking down that drone from the inside."

"Let's get the energon back to the Hub." Bumblebee said. Everyone had the Energon with them as they walked through the portal back to the Hub.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 8:05 am*_

Remus and Karmi were seeing the groups carefully load the Energon into a large tube-like container. "Good work, everyone. I saw you faced Aerial Vehicon drones." Remus reminded.

"Yep. They may have been faster than the previous team, but we proved that the way to win is through dedication and teamwork." Chooki fist-pumped. The other Tenkai Knights playfully rolled their eyes at Chooki's analogy.

"You guys have to see the laboratory! It's fantastic!" Karmi squealed happily. Remus and Hiro simply chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"So, what exactly is this Energon used for?" Cyborg asked in curisoty.

"Ammo, fuel, life-blood, literally, and more." Bumblebee answered. "It's good that we got it instead of the Decepticons. This not only means I'll stay online, but we can also use it in other ways."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. The three groups had been sent to Nevada for their first official mission which had been more or less a success. They fought off standard aerial Vehicon drones, and got the Energon back to the Hub. ****Also, Bumblebee transforms into a 2006 Chevrolet Camaro.**

**If my fight scenes in this story seem a bit clumsy, I apologize. I'm hoping to improve over each chapter. If this chapter was a little shorter than what you were expecting, this was the first official mission and any mission, whether big or small, can give an advantage when against the Decepticons.**

**I also had Karmi talk a bit in this chapter. I will have her do more as the story goes on.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story (Such as additions to one of the three groups so far), don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	7. A New Ally

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo reporting and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. In the last chapter, the groups had their first mission, albeit a small one in Nevada as Energon was detected there. They fought Aerial Vehicon drones and won against them as well despite the drones being faster than the previous drones. In the end, they got the Energon and brought it back to the Hub.**

**Speaking of that, I had Remus talk with Karmi a little. I plan to have her do more at this goes on.**

**I mentioned that the chapter was a little shorter than intended. I honestly apologize for that. I will aim for longer chapters from now on.**

**Now, let's get back into the action!**

* * *

_With Remus detecting a new Decepticon incursion in Cambodia, he sends the three groups and Bumblebee there to find them. What they find there is more than the Decepticons..._

**A New Ally**

* * *

_*Ratanakiri Province. Cambodia. 20:20 pm*_

A lone person was running through the jungle at a high speed. The sun was just setting, so there was an orange-fuschia glow that was beautiful to look at, but the person wasn't focusing on that right now. Soon, this individual reached where they were going which turned out to be a Decepticon site of some sort.

The person's face which looked to be male suddenly changed into one that looked angry with sharp teeth to boot. The person then growled softly as he didn't like the look of what these intruders were doing.

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 23:36 pm*_

Remus was asleep for a couple of hours when the orb in his room suddenly went off. This made him jump out of his bed resulting in him groaning softly.

When he was on his feet, he went to check the orb. What he saw was a Decepticon alert in Cambodia. They must be up to something there, Remus knew that much, but he just didn't know exactly what was going on. He pressed a button that set off the incursion alarms.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 23:42 pm*_

The groups and Bumblebee were in the main room in minutes. "What's with all the noise, Remus? I need my sleep, after all." Beni commented.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I just picked up a new Decepticon incursion in Cambodia, in the jungle." Remus answered. "Beast Boy, we're going to need your instincts for this one."

"Alright!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Not only that, but I've also detected another signature close to the incursion site." Remus added. "Seems like someone's already there. If you find this person, try to convince them to join us."

"Consider it done." Chooki smiled.

"Alright! Be careful and look out for any hidden traps the Decepticons may have set up. Good luck!" Remus sent them to their destination. "Now, Karmi, I have a task for you also: I want you to start analyzing the Energon you brought back from Nevada and let me know if it can be useful to beings other than the Transformers."

"You got it." Karmi acknowledged and went to the laboratory.

_*Ratanakiri Province. Cambodia. 00:13 am*_

The group arrived in Cambodia and did their best to remain silent. Once they were in the jungle, they felt they could revert to their normal volume. "Why do there have to be so many bugs?" Vanetta complained swatting away another insect.

"I honestly find this exciting. This is the first time I've ever been in a jungle." Lydendor brought up.

"Oh, yeah. It's exciting to be in a cesspool of dangerous animals, natural traps, and various diseases." Plasma Blade sarcastically added.

"Hey, look at it this way: This will be a good experience for you in the great outdoors." High Roller grinned.

"Joy." Plasma Blade groaned.

"I agree with Plasma Blade. I'd rather be at an urban locale right now." Alpha Leader voiced.

"Okay, come on, guys. Every mission is important." Bumblebee reminded. "For missions that we don't favor, we'll just have to grin and bear it for now."

"At least we're seemingly getting closer to where Remus detected the incursion." Dromus stated.

Dromus was right: They were getting closer. Soon, they reached a small clearing where they saw standard ground and standard Aerial Vehicon Drones moving with a purpose. "What're they doing here?" High Roller asked no one quietly.

"It might have something to do with the ancient temple." Beast Boy commented, getting everyone, specifically his teammates, to look at him in utter surprise.

"What temple, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"There's some myth about a deserted temple from ancient times that no one dares travel to. It's said to be the lost city of the ancient Khmer Empire." Beast Boy answered. "It could be where the Decepticons are hiding out."

All of a sudden, they heard an unfamiliar jet engine approaching. They looked and saw it was a light yellow Harrier Jet. The Harrier Jet then transformed into a skinny Decepticon with red eyes and a triangle face. The drones saluted the new Decepticon. "Whoo! That was an awesome flight!"

"We are ready to head out, Light Voom." One of the drones informed.

"Light Voom?" Raven asked herself.

"We head back to the temple, then!" Light Voom ordered. He, along with the drones transformed to their vehicular modes and headed out.

"They must be heading back to this temple that Beast Boy mentioned." Cyborg guessed. "Luckily, I can track the signature of the drones."

"Nice, Cyborg." Robin grinned. "Well, let's go!"

_*__Ratanakiri Province. Cambodia. Ancient Khmer Empire Temple. 1:34 am*_

It took a little over an hour, but after some more trekking, they finally laid eyes on the temple that Beast Boy mentioned and described. "Whoa!" Fredzilla quietly exclaimed.

"The work put into this... magnificent." Starfire stated, her eyes wide with wonder.

"You have to hand to these people from way back then: They build with style through hardship. They get it done." Tributon couldn't think of a joke as he too, was stunned by the architecture.

"I see four Aerial Drones standing guard at the front." Bumblebee observed. "We're gonna need stealth to infiltrate the temple. Who among all of you are the stealthiest?"

"Myself, Vanetta, and Raven." Robin answered. "We can get into the temple."

"Okay, you three are with me." Bumblebee said.

"How are you stealthy?" Valorn asked.

"One: I'm an Autobot scout. Two: Robin, how are you stealthy? Your costume is brightly colored. You're practically a walking traffic signal." Bumblebee listed off.

"Actually, Remus made an improvement." Robin pressed a hidden button and in seconds, his costume turned black and red. "What do you guys think?"

"Interesting." Dromus commented. "It is an improvement over your normal color scheme."

"Some would even say hubba hubba." High Roller grinned, actually making Robin stammer a little.

"Alright, you three. Let's go." Bumblebee said, and the stealth group of four made their way to the temple. Bumblebee took down one with a silent shot from his Plasma Cannon while Robin took out another by striking it in the head. Raven and Vanetta took out the other two in their own ways.

"This is Robin. We're in." Robin informed. The four person team scoured the temple and they found multiple standard ground and aerial Vehicon drones. However, what they would find next would surprise some members of the group. They reached a room where Light Voom was along with a couple of Decepticon scientists working on something that looked interesting.

Bumblebee activated a silent video feed. "Guys, are you seeing this?" Robin asked.

"We are. Looks like they're experimenting with something contained with those energy beams." Madame Chem observed.

"Hey, wait a minute. That looks like a... core brick." Bravenwolf squinted.

"What's a core brick?" Alpha Leader asked.

"It's what beings from Quarton revert into when they're defeated, and what we need in order to transform into the beings you see before you." Bravenwolf answered.

"If that's a core brick, how did the Decepticons get it?" Dromus asked.

Back in the temple, Vanetta managed to get a better look at the core brick and realized it wasn't just a core brick: It was someone the Tenkai Knights knew all too well. "Guys, it's not just a core brick: It's Vilius." Vanetta quietly uttered.

"What?!" The Tenkai Knight quietly exclaimed.

"How did he escape? How did the Decepticons get hold of him?" Tributon was wide-eyed.

"I'm guessing this Vilius is your world's big bad." Fredzilla correctly assumed.

"You guessed right." Valorn answered with genuine fear in his voice.

"We finally defeated him after a large and grueling battle that nearly cost us our world." Lyndendor added.

All of a sudden, alarms went off. A couple of standard ground drones ran out to find the intruder and were taken down in two minutes by the young Cambodian with the angry face and sharp teeth wielding a sword.

"Someone's attacking the Decepticons head on!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Within the temple, security systems went off, flushing the team of four, so they had to make a quick exit. They were taking down drones as they went, but Bumblebee wound up in a one-on-one fight with Light Voom. Light Voom performed a jump kick which the yellow Autobot dodged, but this gave Light Voom the chance to punch the Autobot scout into a temple wall.

Bumblebee retaliated by doing a spin-kick, hitting Light Voom in the side, knocking him over, but the Decepticon recovered quicker than the drones. Suddenly, Light Voom fired his weapons, but Bumblebee was faster than the blasts. Bumblebee hopped off the temple wall and punched Light Voom in the face, knocking him down to the temple floor. "Why are you at this temple?" Bumblebee demanded.

"What can I say? I'm a Decepticon that actually likes culture!" Light Voom kicked Bumblebee away from him. Then, he pressed a button on his arm, unleashing a smokescreen. Bumblebee saw through it and jumped Light Voom, knocking him back to the ground. "Impossible! No one can see through my smokescreen, and you scratched my paint job!"

"Oh, for spark's sake, you sound just like an Autobot I know!" Bumblebee then shot Light Voom with his Plasma Cannon, knocking him down for the third time.

Getting up again, Light Voom ran to the room he was just in. "We're gonna call this match a tie!" Pressing a button, a metal door slammed down, sealing Bumblebee off from him. Growling, the yellow Autobot ran to the outside of the temple to help the group.

Outside the temple, the rest of the group came in to help fight the number of drones. Blaster fire was being thrown around everywhere. As the group fought the drones on the ground and in the air, the young Cambodian was all over the place, slashing the drones left and right until he was knocked down by one of said drones, rolling on the ground and skidding to a stop.

A drone aimed it's weapons at the young warrior, but was saved by Dromus and Starfire. "Are you okay, friend?" Starfire asked, holding out her hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little scratched up." The Cambodian warrior answered.

"Why don't we fight these drones together." Dromus suggested. "By the way, I'm Dromus and this is Starfire."

"I'm Killa. Now, let's take them down!" Killa declared as they ran back into the fight. The battle lasted for another half-hour, but in the end, all the Vehicon drones were defeated.

"Victory!" Fredzilla cheered jumping up and down multiple times.

"Now, that was sweet!" Lydendor high-fived Valorn.

"Nothing like a good fight to get the blood pumping!" Killa announced.

"Our second mission is a success!" Alpha Leader smiled.

"We did good here." Bumblebee agreed. Suddenly, rumbling was heard. Looking behind them, they saw a Decepticon dropship rise up into the sky and fly off. "Scrap!"

"So, some got away." Raven sighed.

"Not only that, but that Decepticon escaped as well." Bumblebee voiced.

"Wait, that light yellow one we saw before we were here? I think I heard his name being Light Voom." Tributon addressed.

"Not only that, but they took Villius with them. This is very bad." Vanetta reminded.

"Well, we can't focus on the negatives right now. Let's focus on the positives." Robin advised. "Someone here actually helped us against the drones. What's your name?"

"I'm Killa. So, those things were Decepticons, huh? I wanna smash them into bits!" Killa declared pounding his fist into his palm with his angry face. Suddenly, his face switched to a smiling face. "So, since this fight's over, why don't we get out of here?"

"Good idea." Plasma Blade commented. "I don't want to be out in the jungle any longer which may I remind everyone is a haven for all kinds of chaos." He pressed a button and a portal appeared. Everyone, including Killa went through it.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 2:24 am*_

Once they returned, they explained everything to Remus. "So, Villius, the Lord of the Corrupted from the Tenkai Knights world was at the temple in the hands of the Decepticons. Not only that, but Bumblebee fought a new Decepticon by the name of Light Voom, and he escaped the temple with Villius in a dropship." He listed off.

"Yep. We can only assume the worst on that front." Beni sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side here. You guys not only defeated the Decepticons on your second mission, but Killa here helped you do it. We thank you immensely, Killa." Remus smiled.

"No problem." Killa assured. His face was different again as this one had a mustache and had a more charming feel to it. "It's my duty to do the right thing to protect my planet."

"Well, Killa, will you join us?" Remus asked with a smile.

"I can tell you all are doing the heroic deeds. So, yes. I will join you in your mission!" Killa happily announced.

"Then welcome aboard." Guren held out his hand which Killa shook.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

In a barely lit room, the red eyes of Villius, Lord of the Corrupted blinked back on. Regaining his bearings, he began looking around. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"That is not important for the time." A voice answered. "What matters is why you're here."

"Wherever here is, I want you to let me out of here!" Villius demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You are in no position to demand anything right now." The voice calmly retorted. "We have a proposition for you that we think you'll like."

"What could you possibly propose to me?" Villius sneered.

"The chance to defeat your enemies: The Tenkai Knights." The voice added, instantly grabbing Villius' attention.

"The Tenkai Knights are here?" Villius growled with barely restrained anger.

"Indeed. They were seen at the temple we had you at. Luckily, we were able to escape with you. If you join with us, you can not only rebuild the Corrupted, but you will finally be able to destroy the Tenkai Knights who robbed you of your destiny." The voice said with the same calm monotone.

"Since you mentioned both of those to me, I'm almost on board, but what do you want in return?" Villius asked cautiously.

"Only for your Corrupted to serve and aid us. Nothing more. We did revive you, after all." The voice reminded.

"Indeed. Very well, I'll join you." Villius chuckled evily.

"Then Villius of the Corrupted: Welcome as the first ally of the Decepticons." The voice began to chuckle darkly.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. More stuff happened in this chapter than the last one. The group (Minus Karmi) is sent to Cambodia to investigate the Decepticon incursion Remus picked up and they stumble upon the Decepticons holed up in an ancient Cambodian temple, finding the leader of the Corrupted himself: Villius in the hands of the Decepticons. Obviously, this little development has the Tenkai Knights really worried. Also, Light Voom and Bumblebee engaged in a one-on-one fight that ended in a draw. Now, this chapter is longer than the last one and I hope people like that.**

**Not only that, but we had two OCs show up this chapter: The Decepticon Seeker: Light Voom, and the young Cambodian warrior: Killa who has four faces. He did perform a good job against the Vehicon Drones, but he still got knocked down. At the end of the fight, all the Vehicon drones in the temple were defeated, but Light Voom escaped with Villius on a hidden Decepticon Dropship along with the few drones on it.**

**Speaking of Villius, he's been offered a chance to be allies with the Decepticons or suffer complete annihilation. I imagine Villius as a being who likes a show of force and getting right to the point. In the end, the first allies of the Decepticons from other worlds are Villius and the Corrupted. If anyone has any ideas for the Corrupted specifically, please don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Back to the good guys, they are disapp****ointed they let the Decepticons get away, but are glad they gained a new ally in the OC Cambodian warrior: Killa who is more than happy to join the group.**

**Also, both OCs Light Voom and Killa are the brainchild of my only OC Contributor so far: 1602jaw whom I once again thank for these two OCs for me to use in my story.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**PS: When I first saw Tenkai Knights, I compared it with Transformers and then I dreamt that Quarton itself was an accidental Cybertronian experiment that they abandoned and it somehow managed to evolve on it's own. Make of that what you wish.**


	8. Who Likes The Cold?

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. The last chapter had more things happen in it than the chapter before it: The groups are sent to Cambodia and find the Decepticons hiding out in an ancient Cambodian temple as well as finding the villain from the Tenkai Knight's world: Villius in the hands of the Decepticons. A fight breaking once a young Cambodian warrior starts taking out Vehicon drones, and the Decepticons escaping with Villius and making an alliance with him and the Corrupted which is obviously bad news. Lastly, there's an OC Decepticon by the name of Light Voom who had a one-on-one fight with Bumblebee.**

**On the other hand, the group has gained a brand-new ally in the form of the OC Killa who helped them at the temple and went with them back to the Hub.**

**A little reminder, both OCs from the last chapter are the brainchild of 1602jaw: My only OC Contributor so far. I hope that more people contribute over time.**

* * *

_Remus has detected not another Decepticon incursion, but an Autobot signature in… The Arctic Circle?! Oh, great! Everyone better dress warm..._

**Who Likes The Cold?**

* * *

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 5:59 am*_

It had been three days since the mission in Cambodia. Killa was a little eccentric but was getting along more or less. Remus was really happy that they had finally started gaining allies. On the other hand, however, he was worried about what they'd told him about Villius being in the hands of the Decepticons. How _did_ he end up in the hands of the Decepticons?

He was brought out of his thoughts when the orb went off again. This time, he didn't jump off his bed, and calmly walked over and checked it out. When he did, he was pleasantly surprised. What he saw wasn't a Decepticon incursion, but an Autobot signature. "Well, this is new." He muttered to himself.

However, when he saw where the signature was coming from, he paled slightly. "That can't be right." He double-checked the location again. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Well, this is just great."

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 7:00 am*_

The groups were well-rested this time and made it into the main room minutes before Remus did. When he got there, he was prepared to tell them the news. "Alright, everyone. I've detected something."

"Is it another Decepticon incursion?" Gen asked.

"Surprisingly, no. It's an Autobot signature." Remus retorted.

"We're finally gonna get a new bot?! Yes!" Toxsa and Beast Boy cheered. "Where's the signature located?!"

"Well… It's in the Arctic Circle." Remus nervously answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped loudly.

"Yeah. This means a couple of you will be staying behind on this mission due to the freezing temperatures. Cyborg, you'll be one of them." Remus explained.

"Oh, come on!" Cyborg complained.

"Have you been to the Arctic Circle?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. When Cyborg didn't respond, he took that as his answer. "I thought so. Your inner circuitry would probably freeze up in minutes of exposure. I'm doing this for your own good. Sorry, big guy, but you're staying put. Big Hero 6, I want you all to stay behind as well. In that time, I want you all to work on Cyborg's circuitry along with Karmi and see if you guys can find a way to shield or insulate his circuitry so that he can participate on missions in colder areas from this point."

"You got it." Hiro smiled. "Come on, Cyborg. To the laboratory with us."

"The rest of you will go to the Arctic Circle. Tributon: Your elemental power is ice, so you will be vital to this mission." Remus added.

"Nice!" Ceylan cheered.

"Now, the Decepticons might've detected the signature as well and are probably on their way to destroy the Autobot, so the rest of you get there before the Decepticons do." With that, he sent them to their destination.

_*Arctic Circle. 7:56 am*_

The Teen Titans, minus Cyborg, the Tenkai Knights, Killa, and Bumblebee were in the Arctic Circle. "Now, let's find that new Autobot." Bumblebee said, and the group was off.

In a different part of the Arctic Circle, the Decepticons also appeared along with Corrupted Soldiers. "Alright. Our mission is simple: Find the Autobot and destroy them!" A slightly different colored Vehicon drone reminded. The other Vehicon drones and Corrupted soldiers acknowledged the order and set out to destroy the Autobot they detected.

Back with the heroes, they were dressed in warmer clothing except for the Tenkai Knights, and were walking around. Tributon was using his scanners to find anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he found tracks that led somewhere. "Guys! I found something!" Tributon announced.

The others walked over to where Tributon was staring at. "So? They're just footprints." Valorn sighed.

"No, listen." Tributon slightly implored. "Transformers as a whole change forms in order to blend in better. We've already seen this when they transform into vehicles. Who's to say they can't do the same with animals."

"That's actually a really good point." Vanetta agreed. "What if this new Autobot assumed the form of an animal that lives in the Arctic?"

"If that's the case, then it probably still has metal on the outside." Bumblebee added. "We may as well see where these tracks lead." The group began doing just that.

An hour later, and the group was still following the tracks when they suddenly heard some noise. They found some cover and saw Decepticons appearing along with what looked like Corrupted Soldiers. "Those are Corrupted Soldiers!" Lydendor quietly exclaimed.

"So, Villius must've made an alliance with the Decepticons, then." Bravenwolf slightly growled.

"That is not good. Not at all." Beast Boy added.

"You think?" Raven replied sarcastically.

"They're no doubt here looking for the new Autobot." Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"We have to find them before the Decepticons do, not to mention the Corrupted as well." Dromus commented.

"The fact that they're here pretty much means we'll have to move stealthily to avoid detection." Bumblebee whispered.

Unfortunately, one of the Corrupted soldiers spotted them. "INTERLOPERS!" This caused others to look at the group.

"Aw, scrap!" Bumblebee angrily cursed.

"Attack!" The lead Vehicon drone ordered and the Vehicons and Corrupted charged at the group to attack.

"Looks like we're fighting after all!" Vanetta shouted readying her Tenkai Daggers.

"At least we're getting some practice in before we have a big game!" Lydendor took out his Tenkai Shield Blade.

"Let's do this!" Beast Boy grinned.

"We must prevent them from reaching the new Autobot! Time to fight!" Bumblebee shouted. The group charged to meet the enemies halfway. The Tenkai Knights fought the Corrupted Soldiers while Bumblebee and the Teen Titans fought the Vehicon drones.

"You know, I actually kind of missed beating these guys!" Valorn admitted as he slashed at the Corrupted with his Tenkai Lance, taking down two at a time.

"Oh, you're getting no argument from me!" Vanetta voiced, slicing up Corrupted with her Tenkai Daggers.

"These guys are nothing but a bad joke without the punch line!" Tributon was shooting at them from long-range with his Tenkai Arrow.

"Let's focus on fighting the Corrupted so that we can help fight the Vehicon Drones!" Bravenwolf ordered as he brought his Tenkai Sword down on three Corrupted soldiers, destroying them quickly.

The others were fighting the Vehicon drones. Robin was throwing freeze discs like last time, but this time, he was also being picked up by Starfire and dropped onto the drones which he then hit with his bo staff disorienting them, allowing Starfire to fire her starbolts at them. Some of them got taken down by these starbolts. Those that didn't were then blasted by Raven's magic.

Beast Boy and Bumblebee were tag-teaming drones. Beast Boy was sneaking within the drones while Bumblebee was not only shooting them with his plasma cannon but also unleashing Cybertronian self-defense techniques on them. Beast Boy was essentially doing some leg work. Soon, the Corrupted Soldiers and the Vehicon Drones, excluding the lead one were down. "You want some?" Vanetta taunted.

"I'll return and destroy that Autobot before you all find it!" The lead Vehicon Drone shouted before disappearing through a portal of some kind.

"Hopefully, he doesn't. Now, let's find that Autobot." Bumblebee said. They ran, following the tracks again. They were on a proverbial clock as the lead Vehicon Drone announced he would return which meant very soon since the new Autobot hadn't been found yet.

Another half-hour later, the tracks seemed to stop in a cavern. "This is where the signature is located." Bumblebee said.

"Well, we have to go in." Killa voiced. "There's no other choice."

"Killa's right. Let's head in, everyone." Robin said. With that, they all headed into the cavern. It was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Who are all of you?! What're you all doing here?!" A female voice suddenly called out, surprising them.

"Whoa! We mean no harm We're friendlies!" Tributon yelled back brought his hands up without his Tenkai Arrow.

"How can I be sure you're not Decepticons playing a standard trick?!" The voice retorted.

Bumblebee took that as his cue. He flashed the Autobot symbol in the cavern. "We're not Decepticons! We came to find you before they did!"

"Oh, thank the Primes! You have no idea how long I've been in this cave!" The voice exclaimed. That's when the voice revealed itself to be a white and light blue robotic Arctic Fox. "I'm Snowtooth." She quickly spotted the Teen Titans and Tenkai Knights. "Who are all of these other beings?"

Bumblebee smiled. "Most are humans, but a couple are different. More importantly, they're our allies. These are Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Bravenwolf, Tributon, Lydendor, Valorn, Dromus, Vanetta, and Killa. We've come here looking for you. I'm Bumblebee."

"Nice to meet all of you. As long as you all aren't Decepticons." Snowtooth repeated.

"The Decepticons are looking for you, though. We had a run-in with them a half-hour ago." Bumblebee explained. "They might've already found this cave and begun searching it for you."

"If that's the case, then let's kick some tailpipe!" Snowtooth cheered excitedly.

"We're probably gonna have to fight our way out anyway." Dromus commented as he got into a fighting stance along with everybody else.

Outside the cavern, the same lead Vehicon Drone was back with more Vehicons and more Corrupted Soldiers. "All right: We go in and flush them out. Then, we destroy them along with the new Autobot."

Just as the force was about to charge into the cave, the group charged out of it and went on the offensive again, but this time with Snowtooth in tow who had an excited grin on her face. Suddenly, Snowtooth jumped up, transformed to robot mode and landed a kick on two Vehicon Drones, destroying them in one hit. "Whoo!" She shouted as she then proceeded to slash more Vehicon Drones with her claws.

"You Cons just don't know when to quit, do you!" Bumblebee taunted as he was shooting Vehicons with his plasma cannon. However, he then had a small blade pop out of his arm. He began slicing at the Vehicons which caused them pain. He used this distraction to take them down. Killa joined in as well, slashing at them with his sword.

The Tenkai Knights were of course, fighting the Corrupted Soldiers once again. They were getting some good practice in as fighting the standard Corrupted Soldiers was basically practice. Needless to say though, they were having a little fun with it. They could feel their skills coming back more and more with each fight. The Corrupted were going down like a sack of potatoes.

The Teen Titans were fighting the other Vehicon Drones using hit and run tactics which seemed to be working. It helped a lot that the intelligence of Vehicon Drones ranged to from somewhat smart to ridiculously dim-witted. They mostly just kept firing their weapons blindly. The Teen Titans on the other hand were using strategy and taking them out. Whether it was individually or through tag-team efforts, the rest of the Vehicon Drones were taken.

However, by the time they were done, the lead Vehicon Drone was already gone. "Yeah! Nothing like a good battle to get the Energon flowing!" Snowtooth cheered. A portal opened, courtesy of Remus. "What is that?"

"That's our way back to the Hub." Bumblebee smiled as they all walked through it.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 10:12 am*_

Everyone, including Big Hero 6, Karmi, Cyborg, and Remus. "Excellent work in finding the new Autobot. What is your name?" Remus asked.

"Snowtooth, Mr...?" She asked back.

"Oh, call me Remus." He smiled. "Welcome to the Hub. We're fighting the Decepticons on Earth."

"Good to know. You guys did decently well despite not being Autobots." Snowtooth complimented.

"Wish I was there." Cyborg groaned.

"Sorry, Cy, but we have to find a way to protect your circuitry to freeze build-up." Remus reminded with a small grin.

"So, what do you transform into?" Honey Lemon asked, curious.

Snowtooth transformed into her Arctic Fox mode which caught Big Hero 6, Karmi, and Cyborg by surprise. "You transform into an animal instead of a vehicle?!" Fred shouted, getting more and more excited.

"Well, a robotic version of it, but more or less." Snowtooth shrugged as she transformed back into robot mode.

"This will certainly be interesting to have you aboard." Remus grinned. "Fortunately, I like interesting. Now, did anything else happen while you guys were there?"

"We fought Vehicon Drones and Corrupted soldiers at the same time. They were working together trying to find Snowtooth. Luckily, we found her first." Robin explained.

"That's a little more unsettling than when you guys told me that Villius was in the hands of the Decepticons when you got back from Cambodia." Remus admitted. "However, I have faith in all of your abilities. Together, we will protect Earth from the Decepticons!"

"YEAH!" Everyone raised their fists in agreement.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this newest chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. Now, the group finally has another Autobot with them, much to the delight of everyone, including Remus. Now, the OC you saw in this chapter is of my own creation named Snowtooth whom they brought back from the Arctic Circle. ****Now, Snowtooth is young, excitable, and eager.**

**On the other hand, We have seen Vehicon Drones and standard Corrupted Soldiers working as one. This is only the beginning. We have also seen a lead Vehicon Drone, but not a Vehicon General or Vehicon Commander.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	9. Fear The Thunder

**Hello, everyone Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. The Autobot Snowtooth has joined with the group from the Arctic Circle. That's obviously a good thing. Also, Cyborg didn't get to go on the last mission as Remus was rightfully worried about his circuits freezing up.**

**However, on the flipside, The Corrupted already have soldiers working with the Decepticons. They rebuild quickly with the help of the Decepticons and that's not good. I wonder what they could cook up next. If you have any ideas for specific Corrupted soldiers that should have names or commanders like Slyger and Granox who will be brought in at some point, or in general for any part of the Corrupted, please let me know.**

* * *

_Snowtooth had joined the group which is good news. However, the good news isn't to last as an Energon signature has been detected in the Mojave Desert. Adding to that, a familiar Decepticon appears…_

**Fear The Thunder**

* * *

_*The Hub. Tenkai Knight's Quarters. 15:23 pm*_

The Tenkai Knights along with Remus were talking about the Decepticons and Corrupted apparently working together. "Sorry, but I just don't see Villius working with anyone or anything. He's too egotistical for that." Ceylan reasoned.

"Even egotistical maniacs can realize that working with another is a good way to accomplish your goals." Gen retorted.

"The Decepticons must've promised Villius something in return for the Corrupted working with the Decepticons." Remus brought up.

"What do you think that is? Faster update time for their upgrades?" Toxsa asked.

"Maybe just time to build up his team for an upcoming playoff." Chooki pondered.

"It's more likely that he's joined up with them just for more power." Guren guessed. "Luckily for all of us, Corrupted Soldiers are as dimwitted as ever."

"No kidding." Beni giggled. "They went down like potatoes."

"Still, this is troubling. We should remain on guard in case Villius and the Corrupted cook up something new with the Decepticons." Remus said.

"Right!" The Tenkai Knights agreed.

"You know, I've been thinking. Since we got transported here by Remus here, do you think we'll get new upgrades?" Toxsa asked which actually got the other Knights thinking about it.

"That's… actually a good question." Ceylan agreed. "Hey, Remus, are we able to gain new abilities to go with our current ones?"

"You know, I'm not quite sure." Remus brought his hand to his chin. "I've honestly hadn't thought about till just now. Well, that's just another thing to…" He was interrupted by his tablet going off. He checked it and saw a new Energon signature had been detected. "My answer will have to wait. Everyone to the main lobby now!" He sprinted out, the Tenkai Knights following close behind him.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 15:33 pm*_

Remus was in his station with the orb while everyone else had entered the main lobby a couple of minutes ago. "Alright. What's going down?" Gogo asked.

"A new Energon signature has been detected in the Mojave Desert, California." Remus explained. "It looks like it's bigger than the one in Nevada. Karmi, I want you to go with them on this one while Snowtooth stays here."

"Yes! My first mission in the field!" Karmi cheered. Hiro rolled his eyes with a small grin.

"Aw, come on!" Snowtooth complained. "I wanna go!"

"Sorry, but your alternate mode is a creature from the Arcitc Circle." Remus reminded. "You'll stick out in the desert."

"He's right." Bumblebee agreed with Remus. "Your colors would make you an easy target. Best you stay here for this mission."

"Plus, I've had Karmi working on and analyzing the Energon we brought back from Nevada." Remus revealed.

"Really? Have you discovered anything?" Fred asked excitedly.

"So far, I think I've developed a way to shield us from dangerous Energon Overexposure." Karmi answered.

"Now, this may be a mission to gather more Energon, we should still be on the lookout for the Decepticons." Robin reminded.

"Not to mention the Corrupted since they're working with the Decepticons." Guren added.

"I have faith in all of you. Now, time to go." Remus smiled as he sent them to their destination.

_*Mojave Desert. California. 15:40 pm*_

The group arrived in the Mojave Desert with Miss Science. "Alright. Miss Science, can we please see what you've come up with?" Alpha Leader asked, interested in what was going to be shown.

Miss Science smiled. "Gladly." She took out what looked like a hexagonal-shaped device out of her backpack and held it in her hand. "This is what I call an Energon Shield. Remus wanted me to create something just in case we stumble upon unstable Energon in any of our missions. Bumblebee helped out majorly when he could."

"Looks like your time was well spent." Bravenwolf complimented. "No doubt these will come in handy."

"Well, of course." Miss Science grinned. "All of us in Big Hero 6 go to the best school back home."

"Now that we've introduced this little device, we'd better search for that Energon." Robin reminded.

"Indeed." Dromus agreed. "We have to find it before the Decepticons." With that, they began searching, unaware of what would lay ahead of them.

A half-hour later, they were still searching for the Energon signature when they saw a shadow looming over them. "What was that?" Lydendor asked.

"It was probably just a bird." Plasma Blade assumed.

"It's not good to assume things. The least likely can be the most dangerous." Bumblebee muttered to himself.

"Hey! I see a blue glow over there!" Beast Boy announced. That got everyone's attention as they ran over to see where he was pointing and indeed, that blue glow was there. "That's gotta be the Energon!"

"Then let's grab it before the Decepticons get here." Fredzilla suggested.

All of a sudden, they heard a jet engine that sounded louder than normal. It took Bumblebee a few seconds to recognize the sound and his optics widened when he saw the jet: A teal blue A-10 Thunderbolt. "It's already too late for that."

The others were wondering what Bumblebee meant and then they heard the jet shout out "THUNDERCRACKER!" as it unleashed a barrage of missiles upon the group who barely managed to duck for cover.

"What the hell?!" Robin shouted as the jet seemed to come back around. There were small fired everywhere now.

"Of all Decepticons to show up, it had to be him." Bumblebee groaned as his audio receptors were affected. "Everyone, this is a Decepticon I know. In fact, most Autobots know him mostly to how loud he is."

"And this Decepticon's name is…?" High Roller asked.

Bumblebee sighed. "You just heard him say it."

The jet transformed to robot mode and there stood the Decepticon that just shouted out loud. "The pipsqueak's right! You just heard me shout my name!"

Vanetta began to giggle quietly. "Your name is Thundercracker? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, I'll show you ridiculous." Thundercracker growled as a machine gun popped out of his arm and he immediately began firing it at the group. They mostly dodged the shots, but a couple of them did get hit. High Roller and Fredzilla tried a combo attack, but Thundercracker immediately flew out of the way which resulted in the two bumping into each other instead.

While he was still in the air, Thundercracker continued firing missiles at the ground. The group were finding it hard to dodge his missiles, even though they weren't heat-seeking. "This guy's unreal! Nothing like the Vehicon drones!" Cyborg shouted.

"He's a lot faster than them, that's for sure!" Valorn added as he dodged another missile. "It feels like we've skipped to the first official boss level!"

"How tough is this guy?!" Vanetta screamed.

"He's one of the top Seekers in all of the Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted, answering Vanetta's question.

"You didn't think of mentioning this before we got here?" Raven asked, obviously a little frustrated as she evaded missiles among machine gun fire.

"Well, I didn't we be fighting him for our fourth mission and it's just a simple Energon retrieval!" Bumblebee retorted as he shot at Thundercracker with his plasma cannons.

"Why don't we save the arguments for later when we're not in a fight for our lives!" Alpha Leader shouted. "Omega Robo! Let's take to the air!"

Alpha Leader latched onto Omega Robo who then took off to meet Thundercracker on his own turf. When they caught up to him, Thundercracker was merely smirking. "You really think you and your primitive toy can do any good against me?" He mocked as he shot his machine gun at them. Alpha Leader and Omega Robo dodged the enemy fire.

Back on the ground, a portal opened up and several Vehicon Drones ran out of it. "Looks like we have our own party down here!" Beast Boy got into a fighting stance.

"We have to get that Energon!" Bumblebee urged as he fired on the Vehicons. The others except Miss Science went out to fight the Vehicons while she began cooking up something. They were using individual to tag-team strategies to bring down the Vehicons. However, the Vehicons transformed to their alternate mode and sped/flew around shooting at the group.

"It seems they are changing up the tactics!" Starfire exclaimed firing starbolts at the aerial Vehicons. A couple were brought down, but more were shooting at her and Raven. They had to evade more than attack.

The Tenkai Knights were slicing up, slashing, and shooting the Vehicon Drones with their weapons with varying degrees of success. "We need speed right now!" Valorn shouted. "We're too slow!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Valorn!" Tributon shouted back.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator and Cyborg's arm went off. They answered and saw it was Remus. "What is it? We're kinda in the middle of a battle here!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Can't really be distracted unless it's good news!"

_"I know, and I have a gift for you and Robin. You need wheels, well, now you've got them." _Remus grinned. A portal opened up and Robin's motorcycle and Cyborg's car drove through. _"I think the words you both will say after the mission are thank you." _The communication cut off right after that.

"My baby!" Cyborg cheered as he and Robin sprinted towards their respective vehicles. One in/on their vehicles, they sped right back into battle and the weapons proved to be a tipping point for the battle.

Back with Alpha Leader, Omega Robo, and Thundercracker, the Decepticon was fed up with his opponent's relentless dodging, so he fired a spherical object from his arm with unleashed an electrical pulse, causing Omega Robo's wings to short out which resulted in the two falling down to the ground. They hit the ground, hard. Thundercracker touched down quickly after. "Finally, you're still. Now, you both suffer and die." He aimed his weapons and prepared to fire.

However, he was hit with a vial that broke as soon as it hit his chasis. What he saw a strange substance that quickly spread all over him, restricting his movement. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He roared.

"A little something I cooked up with Madame Chem I like to call Instant Restriction Foam." Miss Science grinned. "You're stuck!"

"We finally took care of the Vehicons and the Energon's loaded in my car! Let's get out of here!" Cyborg yelled. The portal opened and they all went through it.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 17:20 pm*_

"So, there were no Corrupted this time, but Thundercracker was there and basically wiped the floor with you for a lot of the battle." Remus correctly guessed.

"Yep. He knocked Hiro and Baymax out of the sky." Honey Lemon. "How are they doing?"

"Baymax is being worked on and is almost ready to go. Hiro, on the other hand, is going to be out of action for a couple of days considering the height he fell from." Remus answered.

"Well. I have to say thank you, Remus for getting me my baby." Cyborg smiled.

Remus chuckled at Cyborg calling his car his 'baby'. "No problem. We need every advantage we can get over all terrain."

_*The Hub. Medical Bay. Hiro & Karmi. 17:31 pm*_

Hiro was lying in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around one of his legs and his midsection. "That was quite a fall I took." Hiro commented.

"Can you please not joke about you hitting the ground at such high velocity?" Karmi asked softly.

"Sorry." Hiro sheepishly said. "So, Instant Restriction Foam, huh?"

"Yep. Not bad for my first mission in the field, huh?" Karmi grinned.

"Not too bad at all." Hiro grinned back. "We were right to bring you onto the team."

Karmi smiled for a minute, but she then frowned. "Listen, Hiro. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I-I've never had any friends as they thought I was a freak for analyzing viruses and being a nerd when it comes to biology. Admittedly, you've grown on me." Karmi was tearing up at this point.

Hiro used his good arm to cup Karmi's cheek. "Hey, hey. I forgave a long while ago because I know how you feel. I never really had any friends until Tadashi introduced me to SFIT. I was initially annoyed at you multiple times at first, but over time, you've grown on me. Plus, we were like frenemy rivals at the time, constantly competing with each other despite specializing in different fields making each other better. I'm just glad you're with us in protecting the world."

"I'm glad for that, too." Karmi whispered with a smile. She and Hiro stared into each other's eyes. They didn't notice their faces getting closer and closer, their eyes getting more lidded. However, right before their lips subconsciously met, Fred burst in. "Hiro! How are you..." Fred stopped when he saw how close Hiro and Karmi's faces were. Karmi realized this and ran out with a huge blush on her face. "Did I interrupt something?"

Hiro sighed. "No, you didn't, Fred."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. Thundercracker has made debut this chapter and I hope people like that. Thundercracker is actually one of my favorite aerial Decepticons and I feel he's a character from the Transformers franchise that always had great potential, but always got the short end of the stick in every piece of media he's in except IDW comics solely because he's a Starscream recolor. If you haven't read Transformers Spotlight: Thundercracker, I recommend it. Anyway, as you've read, his alternate mode is different as it's an A-10 Thunderbolt as I felt that fits him a lot better and I gave him a couple new toys and upgrades such as the Shock Grenades specifically made only for him. If you have other ideas for Thundercracker, or specific features/weapons/abilities for specific characters, please let me know.**

**This was Karmi's first mission in the field and I say she did ok at best. However, practice and more time make perfect. Still, I'd say she's better at support than straight combat. In fact, she cooks up something called Instant Restriction Foam with a little help from Madame Chem. She spends some time with Hiro in the medical bay where a potential moment is ruined for them thanks to Fred.**

**Now, Robin has his R-Cycle and Cyborg has his T-Car which provides them with a speed advantage somewhat. Cyborg especially is very happy to have his car with him. Now, the mission was completed, but by the skin of their teeth.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	10. Jurassicus

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. Thundercracker appeared last chapter screaming his name as he flew down from the sky. He gives the group a hard time, even using a new toy called the Shock Grenade which knocked Hiro and Baymax out of the sky. **

**Karmi/Miss Science comes up with Instant Mobility Restriction Foam with the help of Honey Lemon/Madame Chem. She also has a moment with Hiro who was in the medical bay due to his slight injuries from Thundercracker. Unfortunately, Fred interrupted them.**

**Now, we have another Transformer that everyone knows and loves into the story. More are definite to follow. So, don't worry about not seeing other characters we all know.**

**Now, a reminder: If anyone has any ideas for Vilius and the Corrupted or the Tenkai Knights, or the others, don't hesitate and please let me know.**

**Now, the only OC Contributor is 1602jaw. I really hope that changes over time.**

**BladeKnightmare: That is a good idea. If I do it, it'll be a little while later.**

**1602jaw: Now, none of your OCs besides Killa will appear in this chapter, but don't worry. They will appear.**

* * *

_It has been a week since the battle with Thundercracker and it had gotten quiet again. Remus was wondering when a Decepticon like that would appear next. Suddenly, a new signal appeared… _

**Jurassicus**

* * *

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

In what looked to be some sort of laboratory, Vilius was overseeing the creation of something. Slyger and Granox were right beside him as always as they were brought to the location a little while ago. "I wonder what this new commander will be like." Slyger commented.

"I bet he'll be strong and powerful." Granox retorted.

"Really, Granox, have you no tact?" Slyger sarcastically asked. "This new commander must be smart and cunning."

"He will be a combination of both." Vilius corrected as he walked into the room.

"Vilius!" Slyger and Granox bowed.

"Before this new commander is created, our new allies have brought back a couple others: Sergeant Rho, Sho, and Shavius." Vilius brought up.

Granox groaned at the mention of the first name. "Why Rho?"

"Because Rho has something very important to success: Potential to become faster, stronger, better." Vilius answered calmly.

"A brilliant answer, Vilius." Slyger bowed again.

"_It is complete, Vilius."_ A voice suddenly said.

"Excellent! Slyger! Granox! Let us meet our newest commander of the Corrupted." Vilius ordered as he began walking, Slyger and Granox close behind.

When they reached the chamber, the voice spoke again. "_Vilius, Slyger, Granox. Meet your brand-new comrade-in-arms: Jurassicus!" _What they saw was a dark orange-green striped Quartonian with a red visor with the design of an Allosaurus on its chest.

"I live to serve you, Vilius." Jurassicus bowed.

"Excellent. Right off the bat, you display loyalty." Vilius chuckled. "I like that. These are your new fellow commanders: Slyger and Granox."

"Nice to meet you both. Granox, you are the strong and durable one while Slyger is smart and cunning out of you two." Jurassicus correctly deduced.

"Oh, you will be a valuable commander to the Corrupted, Jurassicus. I can already tell." Vilius chuckled grinned.

"_Not only that, Vilius. With Jurassicus, we have a template of sorts to create new types of Corrupted Soldiers." _The voice added.

"Excellent." Vilius's eyes glowed brighter after hearing that.

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 6:00 am*_

Remus was well-rested this time when his orb was beeping once again. "Well, let's see what the damage is this time." When he checked the orb, he saw the location of the signature was in South America, specifically the Amazon Jungle. "Well, hope they're ready to head into a second jungle."

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 6:12 am*_

Everyone was already gathered when Remus walked in. "Ah, good. I see everyone's here." Remus sported a smile.

"What have you got this time, Remus?" Killa asked.

"Hope you all are ready for another jungle excursion." Remus slightly grinned.

"We're going back to Cambodia?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not this time. You're going to the Amazon Jungle." Remus answered calmly.

"Seriously?!" Wasabi screamed. "The Amazon is an even bigger place for diseases and infections, not to mention all the dangerous animals that live in there, especially in the nooks and crannies!"

"Wasabi, please. Yes, some of those things are true, but we're gonna need your plasma blades to cut through the growth." Remus reasoned. "This is where the new signature is located. Now, Snowtooth, you won't be going along this mission since you're more suited to the polar environments."

"Fair enough." Snowtooth agreed.

"We could gain a new Autobot friend!" Starfire cheered.

"Or a new Decepticon." Raven retorted stoically

Not to mention a new type of Corrupted soldier or commander." Gen added.

"How bout instead of focusing on the negatives, why don't we focus on the positives like we might get more Energon." Honey Lemon brought up.

"That's a good idea, Honey Lemon." Fred smiled. "We're gonna kick butt this time!"

"We don't really know that for sure." Robin rebutted. "We didn't do so hot against Thundercracker."

"Well, we didn't know he would be that strong." Chooki reasoned.

"Well, good luck." Remus said as he pressed a button and everyone but Snowtooth disappeared.

_*Brazil. Amazon Jungle. 6:32 am*_

The group had arrived in the Amazon Jungle and Killa was excited to be back in a jungle, even if it wasn't in Cambodia.

"Not again!" Vanetta complained swatting a bug with her arm.

"Oh, come on! You need to experience life in the jungle in order to truly appreciate it's beauty!" Killa happily exclaimed.

"The only thing I'm appreciating is the shade from the sun." Tributon commented. "I'm not loving the heat."

"Well, how can you in that tin can you're wearing?" Killa retorted.

"Alright, everyone. We should get moving." Bumblebee cut in. The others agreed and began their trek through the Amazon Jungle.

"I still wonder what the signature's gonna turn out to be." Alpha Leader said.

"I'm with Starfire and hoping it's a new Autobot." Madame Chem smiled.

"While it's good to be optimistic at times, you should still err on the side of caution. You never know what might pop out at you." Raven advised.

Just then, they heard something run past them. "What was that?" Valorn asked.

"I didn't see anything." Fredzilla answered.

"I heard something go by us." Beast Boy's ears flickered.

"Well, Amazon's full of wildlife, so it's natural something would be going by." Bumblebee deadpanned. "Come on, we have to find that signature."

A half-hour later, they were still trekking through the jungle. So far, they hadn't found the signature yet. What they didn't see was a pair of eyes following their movements. When they moved, it continued to move just behind them in the river. Soon though, the group came across a usual sight for them: Vehicon Drones. However, they also saw Corrupted soldiers, but not just the standard. There were also a slightly taller variant that had dark green on their color schemes. "Whoa! Those soldiers are different from the ones we're used to." Bravenwolf whispered.

"Seems like Vilius gained an upgrade by allying with the Decepticons." Valorn quietly commented.

"Like a surprise player before the big game." Lydendor stated.

"We'll have to learn about this new soldier type, but quietly." Dromus added.

"This must mean that the Corrupted have a new commander." Robin deduced.

"That's not good at all." Plasma Blade groaned. "They're growing stronger if this is the case."

"So what if they're stronger? We'll adapt to them. We have to protect the world from the Decepticons and their allies." Miss Science retorted.

"Well said, Miss Science. Very well said." Alpha Leader smiled.

"Guys, they're moving out." Beast Boy pointed.

"Alright, everyone. Time to follow them." Robin said.

_*Brazil. Amazon Jungle. 10 Meters outside Decepticon Forward Base. 8:54 am*_

An hour and a half later, the group came across the Decepticon/Corrupted Forward Base. "Wow. They've got a neat little setup here." High Roller stated.

"Well, they're butts are about to get kicked." Fredzilla enthusiastically added.

"Fortified walls, turrets, guards... They build quick." Cyborg commented sheepishly.

"Whoa! Take a look at that guy!" Beast Boy quietly exclaimed. When they saw Jurassicus, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. He looked stronger than Granox and slicker than Slyger. It was more like a combination of the two.

"That must be the new Corrupted Commander." Plasma Blade said.

"No, what gave you that clue?" Raven rhetorically asked.

"He looks tougher than any other Courrpted Commander ever seen." Tributon added. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the new Corrupted soldier type. "Where did these jungle freaks come from?!"

Everyone got ready for a fight, but Jurassicus walked up to the group. "I advise you all put your hands up. You don't stand a chance against my soldiers." He commented with his deep voice. Everyone didn't have a choice and did was Jurassicus said. A few minutes later, they were led into the forward base. "Don't get comfortable. None of you will be staying long."

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded to know.

"I am Jurassicus, newest Corrupted commander for Vilius!" Jurassicus introduced.

"So, Vilius has teamed up with the Decepticons." Dromus growled.

"Indeed. In fact, the Decepticon comrade who's been following you the whole time is due to arrive any minute now." Jurassicus said with a slight mocking tone.

"Wait, what?" Vanetta was shocked at being told that a Decepticon was tailing them the whole time. All of a sudden, a loud thumping could be heard. Soon enough, a big, robotic purple, black, and yellow Poison Dart Frog hopped into view. It then transformed into robot mode.

"Welcome back, Chaos Hopper." Jurassicus said.

"Sorry if I'm late." Chaos Hopper grinned. "I was laughing internally when these idiots didn't even notice me."

"Hey! You take that back!" Freedzilla shouted.

"Make me, Lizard lips!" Chaos Hopper shot back with a grin.

"Now, why are you here?" Jurassicus growled.

"Like we'd tell you anything!" Beast Boy growled back.

This caused Jurassicus to legitimately snarl and bring out his Tenkai Greatsword. "Oh, you'll talk, one way or another. Take Bravenwolf over and put the rest in cells."

The Corrupted soldiers obeyed and took all but Bravenwolf to the cells. Bravenwolf was taken to another part of the base. Once he was inside the compound, he was thrown onto the ground. Seconds later, Jurassicus entered. "Now, Bravenwolf: Let's have a little chat."

"What is there to talk about?" Bravenwolf growled. "I'll never tell you anything."

"There's that petty resistance again." Jurassicus once again brought out his weapon and positioned it right at Bravenwolf's head. "As I said before, you'll talk, one way or another. First off, where are the other Autobots on this planet?"

"I'm not telling you!" Bravenwolf remained defiant.

"Where are the Corekai?" Jurassicus pressed on.

"Even if I knew, you'd never find out!" Bravenwolf retorted.

Jurassicus growled in growing frustration. "Listen here, Bravenwolf. You will tell me what we want to know, or your friends will pay the price. I know they're your greatest weakness as you care about them too much."

"Look, you can do what you want to me, but leave my friends out of this!" Bravenwolf shouted.

Jurassicus got close up to Bravenwolf. "Oh, I intend to do what I want to get the information I require out of you. I intend to."

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were in the cells going over Jurassicus. "That new Corrupted commander looks like one tough cookie." Beast Boy commented.

"He is. I can sense great strength within him." Raven added.

"Not to mention a bad temperament." High Roller voiced.

"We have to perform the escaping and freeing of Friend Bravenwolf." Starfire reminded.

"Right, Starfire, but first we need a way to escape these cells." Robin said his own reminder.

"We could dig our way out." Valorn suggested.

"Then what, Valorn?" Dromus asked. "There's guards everywhere we look."

Suddenly, explosions could be heard. "Looks like someone's taking the fight to the Decepticons and Corrupted!" Killa cheered. Oh, how right he was. A bright orange, black-spotted jaguar was firing missiles from it's shoulders at the forward base, causing the Vehicons and Corrupted Soldiers to fire back. Their disadvantage was that they couldn't find the location of the intruder.

Said intruder continued firing, eventually knocking over one of the structures. This caused a power outage, giving the group to escape their cells. "Let's help whoever's fighting out there!" Killa insisted. The group ran outside to see a robotic, abnormally colored jaguar running towards the forward base. "What's that?!" The jaguar jumped into the air, transforming to robot mode during said jump.

"Who are you?!" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm Thunderpaw!" The now-named Thunderpaw shouted, answering Bumblebee's question. Once she landed on the ground, Thunderpaw threw martial arts punches and kicks to the Vehicon Drones. They were going down like flies.

In the compound where Jurassicus and Bravenwolf were, the distraction gave Bravenwolf time to unleash his sword and attempted to slash Jurassicus who brought out his greatsword, blocking the attack. "You really think such a standard attack would work on me?" Jurassicus taunted as he slashed at Bravenwolf, hitting him in the chest and then kicked the Tenkai Knight leader out of the building. "You cannot win, Bravenwolf."

"That's what Vilius said, too! Look what happened to him!" Bravenwolf retorted as he parried Jurassicus's weapon.

"The Corrupted will always rise from the ashes of defeat!" Jurassicus declared as he slashed Bravenwolf's leg which caused him to kneel. "Even now, you kneel in defeat to the Corrupted."

"I'm not beaten yet!" Bravenwolf shouted as he willed himself to get up and strike at Jurassicus again. The two began sharing blows with each other, swords clashing every time they got close to each other. Unfortunately for Bravenwolf, Jurassicus was the stronger combatant. This was proven more as Jurassicus kicked Bravenwolf to the ground and still had his sword at the ready.

"You lose, Bravenwolf." Jurassicus growled and was about to finish him off if the other Tenkai Knights hadn't shown up and started fighting him.

"No way you're touching him!" Vanetta growled.

"Watch me." Jurassicus mocked as he jumped into the air and kicked Vanetta back in seconds. He then swept Dromus off his feet and struck him with his palm. After that, he punched Valorn, picked him up, and threw him to the ground, hard. He didn't stop there, though. When he approached Lydendor, he delivered an uppercut and then a drop kick, knocking him back.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were dealing with the Corrupted soldiers and the Vehicon Drones with Thunderpaw's help. Suddenly, Chaos Hopper was firing his own weapons at the group who dodged the shots. "Damn Autobots! You just have to ruin everything, don't you?!" Chaos Hopper angrily shouted.

"If it means stopping you Decepticons, it's worth it!" Thunderpaw happily retorted. "We won't let you ruin this world!"

This caused Chaos Hopper to shout in anger and spit a toxic bubble out of his frog mouth which hit the ground, unleashing a small torrent of toxic water. Some of it hitting Thunderpaw causing small burns on her metal plating. "What do you think of that, Autobot?"

"Disgusting!" Thunderpaw was a little grossed out since the bubble came out of Chaos Hopper's frog mouth. "You should really take a mint!"

"How dare you!" Chaos Hopper charged at Thunderpaw who jumped out of the way and slashed him with her claws. He hissed in pain. That didn't take him down as he performed a roundhouse kick to Thunderpaw, knocking her down.

"Everyone! We have what we came for! Time to leave this place!" Jurassicus declared. They all obeyed and left through the portal that instantly appeared. Once they left, the group gathered themselves and weren't too happy.

"We got our butts kicked badly." Beast Boy said dejectedly.

"It was because of that Jurassicus guy." Alpha Leader emphasized.

"Not to mention that Chaos Hopper." Killa added.

"We'll just have to do better next time." Bravenwolf struggled to get up and was helped by his fellow Tenkai Knights.

"In the meantime, we have a new Autobot with us!" Starfire cheered.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 10:10 am*_

When Remus saw the group return, he could tell they were feeling down. "I take it things didn't go well." He correctly assumed.

"No. The Corrupted have a new commander named Jurassicus." Bravenwolf answered, groaning in pain again.

"Not only that, but they have a new Decepticon: Chaos Hopper." Raven added.

"On the flipside, we found a new Autobot named Thunderpaw." Fred smiled.

"Here I am!" Thunderpaw announced.

"T-Thunderpaw?" Snowtooth asked, hoping it really was her.

Thunderpaw looked at Snowtooth and began tearing up. "S-Snowtooth. It's me."

"THUNDERPAW!" Snowtooth screamed as she brought in her friend into a tight hug.

"Awww..." Starfire and Honey Lemon cooed.

Remus was happy that a new friend had joined them, but he was worried about this new Corrupted commander and Decepticon. It was becoming more and more clear to him that the group as it was now just wouldn't cut it. Maybe it was time to bring in more people.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. We have the group trek through the Amazon Jungle where they encounter the brand-new Corrupted general: Jurassicus. Bravenwolf and Jurassicus engaged in a one-on-one swordfight which Bravenwolf lost. Thankfully, his friends stepped in. Not only that, but we had one OC Autobot and an OC Decepticon: Thunderpaw and Chaos Hopper respectively. All three of these OCs are of my own creation. Back to Jurassicus, he's strong, but has quite the temper.**

**Thunderpaw is a slightly calmer Autobot who transforms into a Jaguar and is actually best friends with Snowtooth. She's able to navigate jungles very clearly, fast, and is able to traverse water somewhat easily.**

**Chaos Hopper is a creepy, sadistic Decepticon who transforms into a Strawberry Poison Dart Frog. He loves to torture his victims and is a specialist in semi-aquatic combat and stealth. More on him later on.**

**In the end, they managed to destroy the forward base, but it wasn't a total loss for the Decepticons or Corrupted as Jurassicus hid a large stash of Energon for their use, proving that Jurassicus is smarter than the norm.**

**Now, the group didn't win the day, but they did gain a new friend/comrade in Thunderpaw.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**PS: This is the longest chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash yet.**


	11. Verdant

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. In the last chapter, The group are sent to the Amazon Jungle and are captured by a new Corrupted commander named Jurassicus with the help of a new Decepticon named Chaos Hopper. Once taken to the enemy compound, Bravenwolf gets interrogated by Jurassicus. However, a new Autobot by the name of Thunderpaw shows up and provides the group with the opportunity to break out and fight the Corrupted and Decepticons.**

**Meanwhile, Bravenwolf faces off with Jurassicus and ends up getting his butt kicked by the new Corrupted commander who still manages to find victory despite defeat. Back at the Hub, Thunderpaw has a best friend reunion with Snowtooth.**

**Who knows what will happen next. We'll just have to read and find out.**

* * *

_A new signature has appeared at an Inca Temple in Cusco, Peru. The group mobilizes to check it out, but the Decepticons and Corrupted intercept them. Thankfully, help and a familiar Autobot show up…_

**Verdant**

* * *

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 5:12 am*_

Remus was waking up earlier than usual. He was contemplating what he was thinking when the group returned from their mission in the Amazon Jungle. When he was told the Corrupted have a new commander named Jurassicus, not to mention a new Decepticon called Chaos Hopper was even more troubling.

At the same time, a new Autobot named Thunderpaw showed up and managed to turn the tide. He also learned Guren got beaten up badly by Jurassicus and was immediately sent to the medical bay.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 10:10 am*_

Remus and the group were gathered once again. "Get ready, guys. You guys are going back to South America. Another signature has been detected." Remus informed.

"We're going back to the Amazon Jungle?" Chooki asked.

"Please tell me we're not going back in there!" Wasabi begged.

"No. You're going to Cusco, Peru. This signature has been detected close to another ancient temple." Remus continued.

"An Inca Temple?" Beast Boy asked. "Alright, then."

"Is the signature Autobot or Decepticon?" Robin asked.

"Unknown." Remus replied. "All I know so far is what I just said: The signature's coming from Cusco, Peru."

"Looks like that's where we're going." Ceylan said.

"Great. Back into another temple." Wasabi groaned. The group aside from Snowtooth disappeared in a bright light.

_*Cusco, Peru. 10:20 am*_

The group arrived in Cusco, Peru. Killa was stoic looking on the outside, but inside, he was happy to be going to another ancient temple. "Why don't we go to the temple before the Decepticons do?" Killa suggested.

"That's what we're doing, Killa." Vanetta said.

"Let's hope Jurassicus isn't there." Tributon added.

"He probably is." Bravenwolf retorted. "Why would Vilius keep a new, but actually competent commander in the background?"

"Just because he beat you once doesn't mean you can't beat him." Thunderpaw advised. "Besides, I want a rematch with Chaos Hopper."

"I have a feeling you both will get your rematches sooner or later." Bumblebee commented.

"I'm hoping for that." Thunderpaw pounded her fist.

"At the very least, I hope we don't run into Thundercracker, considering what happened last time we faced him." Alpha Leader sheepishly brought up.

"There is a chance we'll see Thundercracker again as well." Bumblebee said.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

"For your first time out in the field, very well done salvaging victory from defeat, Jurassicus." Vilius complimented.

"Thank you, Lord Vilius." Jurassicus bowed.

"_Yes. Well done indeed, not to mention we have also included Chaos Hopper to our ranks." _The voice added before taking on a more serious tone. "_However, the Autobots have gained a new comrade of their own with this Thunderpaw."_

"Thunderpaw is nothing!" Chaos Hopper shouted while walking into the room. "She merely got lucky."

"_Odd, because we've heard different." _The voice retorted.

"Perhaps it should be left in my hands." Light Voom said as he walked in. "I haven't been in the field in a while."

"_You have failed as well, Light Voom. Chaos Hopper failed less than you." _The voice reminded. "_In the meantime, we have a couple new Decepticons with us. You two may enter." _At that, two new Decepticons entered the room. The one on the left was pine green, purple, and black and had a masculine figure with wings while the one on the right had a more femenine figure and was periwinkle blue and mauve, also with wings. "_Meet Smog Lord and Stormwing." _

"We're here to succeed where you have failed, Light Voom." Stormwing grinned as she put her hands on her hips.

"If the Autobots are heading to a temple, we will head there and annihilate them." Smog Lord stated seriously.

"Well, good luck to you two." Light Voom said in a slightly quieter, but still slightly condescending voice. "I got beat by that little yellow bug."

"Oh, Bumblebee? He's nothing to me." Stormwing grinned back and made a gesture with her hands. "He will be crushed under my foot." With that, she and Smog Lord left the room.

"_We'll see if they can fight well." _The voice commented.

_*Cusco, Peru. 20 kilometeres outside Inca Temple. 11:36 am*_

The group had made it to the outside of the Inca Temple. They were once again floored by the work obviously put into the temple's construction. "I can't get over how beautiful these temples look." Starfire partially gushed.

"You said it, Star." Cyborg agreed.

"Any of you guys see the Decepticons or Corrupted anywhere?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Nothing so far. Right now, we're in the clear." Fredzilla answered.

"Keep on your guard, everyone. From our previous missions, the Decepticons could come from anywhere or already be at the temple." Robin brought up.

Right as Robin said that, two F-14 Jets flew toward the temple and transformed into Smog Lord and Stormwing. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" Plasma Blade rhetortically asked.

At the base of the temple, Smog Lord and Stormwing were about to enter. "Well, this is where the unknown signature originated." Smog Lord stated.

"Then let's flush it out." Stormwing growled, but Smog Lord put his hand on his comrade's shoulder strut.

"Wait! A better idea would be to lure it out of hiding so we can deal with it then." Smog Lord advised.

"That's... actually a good tactic." Stormwing admitted.

"If only you'd ever take the time to plan, you'd have a lot more success unlike me." Smog Lord suddenly grinned.

Stormwing scowled at her comrade while he set up a false SOS signal to lure the signature out. A few minutes later, a tall, brown-skinned girl wearing a large brown robe with long, black hair, green eyes, and brown sandals ran out and saw the two Decepticons. "Who the hell are you two?!"

"That doesn't matter. You're coming with us." Stormwing stated.

"Like hell I will!" The girl angrily retorted.

"Organic, you don't have a choice in the matter." Smog Lord added. "Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us."

"You don't get to decide that, Decepticreeps!" Thunderpaw shouted, causing Smog Lord and Stormwing to turn around and see the group standing there in combat-ready positions.

"So, you must be the group that defeated Light Voom and Chaos Hopper, though it baffles me how that could've happened." Smog Lord commented.

"You're not taking this girl anywhere nor will we let you defile this planet for energy!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You don't get to decide that." Stormwing grinned as she immediately opened fire on the group who managed to dodge the quickfire shots. However, a portal opened and a bunch of Vehicon Drones came through. "We've got Vehicons!" Lydendor announced.

"You've got more than that." Smog Lord unleashed a black cloud that made the group except for the Autobots and Tenkai Knights feel a little off.

"What is this stuff?" Cyborg asked as his human immune system was feeling a little queasy.

"I-I feel dizzy." Starfire muttered as she held her head.

"Pitiful organics. A simple mixture and you're on your knees." Smog Lord laughed as he readied his weapons. Suddenly, he was kicked in the knee joint by Valorn. "Did you honestly think that would work?"

"Nah, just a decoy." Valorn said smugly as Smog Lord was then punched by Bumblebee. The other Knights were dealing with the Vehicon Drones. The Drones may have been a little faster this time, but they still went down all the same.

Back with the Teen Titans and Big Hero 6, they were still disoriented by the cloud. Miss Science just finished something she hoped would work. "Alpha Leader! This will take a minute!" She injected a light blue liquid from a vial into his body. In seconds, Alpha Leader was feeling better. She did the same thing with the others and they were back in fighting form. With that, they rejoined the fight. Alpha Leader on Omega Robo's back, Starfire, and Raven flew up to take on Stormwing.

Back on the ground, the others were fighting Smog Lord and the Vehicon Drones while the girl was watching all of this occur. She was watching these people fight the two robots with red eyes including other robots with blue eyes. The red-eyed robots didn't seem to care about the Earth while the blue-eyed robots. She felt the growing need to do something to help the group, but how could she do it? Then, she got an idea. She put her hands on the ground.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were fighting Smog Lord when suddenly, Smog Lord's legs were grabbed by something. He looked down, only to see a bunch of vines grabbing his legs. "What is this?" He fired his weapons, setting the vines on fire which actually hurt the girl a little, but she persisted through the pain, but Smog Lord still had his arms and fired his weapons at the trio, making them jump back. "Whatever tricks you have, they won't work."

"Then how about this!" A voice shouted out. A military camouflaged Dodge Durango drove up and rammed Smog Lord, knocking him onto his backside. The newcoming vehicle transformed to robot mode. "How was that, Smog Lord?" The new blue-eyed robot grinned.

"Damn you, Brawn!" Smog Lord angrily shouted as he got back up. "How are you here?!"

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own." Brawn kept his grin as he punched Smog Lord in the face which knocked him back down. He looked at the group and spotted Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee!"

"Brawn!" Bumblebee cheered. "You're just in time! We could use some more muscle!"

"That's my specialty!" Brawn's grin didn't disappear as he began whaling on the Vehicon Drones.

"Who is this?" Cyborg asked.

Thunderpaw was grinning behind them. "Meet a strong piece of Autobot muscle: Brawn. He's one of the strongest Autobots of his size. Despite his strength, he still cares about doing the right thing for the Autobots."

"Sounds like a good fellow." Plasma Blade commented as they continued watching Brawn pound the Vehicons into scrap metal.

"We must retreat, Smog Lord!" Stormwing exclaimed.

"Very well. We will meet again." Smog Lord transformed to his jet mode and flew off with Stormwing.

After they left, the group looked at where the girl was hiding. "It's okay. You can come out now." Beast Boy said softly.

The girl slowly came out of her hiding spot. "W-Who are you?" She timidly asked.

"We're the good guys." Valorn said. "Those two you saw are called the Decepticons. The ones you see right now are the Autobots. We're fighting the Decepticons and their allies to protect the world."

"D-Does that mean you'll protect nature as well?" The girl asked.

"Of course we will." Valorn answered immediately. "Why don't you come with us back to our base?"

"I-I'd like that." The girl sheepishly smiled.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 13:12 pm*_

The group, including Brawn and the girl came through the portal where Remus was there to greet them as usual. "Alright, you two. Welcome to the Hub. You've already been introduced, Brawn. Now, would you please kindly introduce yourself?"

"M-My name i-is Verdant." The now-named Verdant said.

"That's a sweet name." Honey Lemon cooed.

"You're welcome here, Verdant." Remus smiled. "You've picked the right side."

"I-I hope so." Verdant sported a small smile.

"Wasabi, why don't you guide our new member to her quarters?" Remus asked.

"My pleasure." Wasabi smiled as he began guiding Verdant to her quarters. Remus looked on and was happy they gained a new member and an Autobot, but the Decepticons had gained two new members on Earth. He was still contemplating bringing in more people.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. Now, I know some of you were expecting Ironhide, but not right now. Don't worry, Ironhide is still coming, but I felt like using a criminally underrated Autobot for this chapter: Brawn. In my opinion, Brawn is a Transformers character that doesn't get enough love. The only thing we've seen him in since G1 is _Bumblebee_ and that was only a brief cameo before getting shot by a generic Seeker.**

**Adding to the addition of Brawn, two new Decepticon OCs named Smog Lord and Stormwing. From what we've read, these two are constantly paired together on missions. Though, Stormwing prefers more action while Smog Lord actually takes the time to plan and ****strategize. Though, that's not the only OC to show up in this chapter. We also have Verdant who is made by me: Centurion Maximo. She is kind of like Poison Ivy in a sense as she loves nature and an control plants, but to a limited extent. She's also timid but has a temper.**

**Smog Lord, of course, has extensive knowledge of chemical concoctions. We've seen one of them in action. Not lethal, but a simple disorientation smoke. Once again, Karmi/Miss Science saves the day partly with a new counter-agent to the cloud.**

**Now, the only OC Contributor has still been 1602jaw. I still hope that changes over time.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	12. Grimscale

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. In the last chapter, we visited an Inca temple in Cusco, Peru where we meet an OC named Verdant who can control plants to a limited extent. Not only that, we met two new OC Decepticons: Smog Lord and Stormwing who are both Seekers, but they act differently. Adding to that, we've got the Autobot Brawn who, in my opinion, is criminally underrated. He and Verdant have joined up with the group.**

**On the side of the bad guys, we get a Light Voom cameo talking to Smog Lord and Stormwing before they leave.**

**Something I forgot to add the Teen Titans and Big Hero 6, excluding Baymax going to the medical bay to get quick check-ups to see if there were any lingering effects from Smog Lord's chemical cloud.**

**Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

_The group have welcomed Verdant and Brawn to the Hub. Both seem to be settling in well. However, not much time to relax right now as something different has been detected on Komodo Island in Indonesia…_

**Grimscale**

* * *

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

"So, you've failed to take care of the group." Light Voom smirked.

Stormwing got right up in his faceplate. "Don't start with me right now, Light Voom!" She screamed. "I didn't see you coming in as backup!"

"Control yourself, Stormwing." Smog Lord ordered. "Getting angry at a comrade won't help anything."

Stormwing let out a growl, but got out of Light Voom's personal space, and saw Light Voom still kept his smirk. She sneered and walked off with Smog Lord.

"Did you really have to do that, Light Voom?" Chaos Hopper asked.

"This just proves that Stormwing can't control her sadistic tendencies." Light Voom avoided Chaos Hopper's question. "How can she expect to defeat the Autobots and this group if she can't reign in her temper and impulsiveness?"

"You bring up a good point, Light Voom, but was that really necessary?" Chaos Hopper repeated.

"I think so." Light Voom stated.

_*The Hub. Verdant's Quarters. 12:56 pm*_

Verdant was tending to a sunflower when there was a knock on his door. She opened her door and saw it was Honey Lemon. "Hello, Verdant, may I come in?"

"S-Sure." Verdant smiled timidly.

"Your room is so beautiful." Honey Lemon complimented.

"T-Thank you." Verdant kept her timid smile. "N-No one's ever complimented me before."

That stopped Honey Lemon dead in her tracks. "Really?" She asked very quietly.

"Yeah. I-I've always been ridiculed by everyone just because I love nature so much." Verdant revealed.

Honey Lemon walked over to Verdant and wrapped her into a hug. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Verdant. We will always welcome you."

"You promise?" Verdant asked, hopeful.

"I promise with utmost sincerity." Honey Lemon answered without an ounce of hesitation.

_*The Hub. Medical Bay. 13:21 pm*_

The Teen Titans and Big Hero 6 were still in the medical bay, per Remus's request. So far, there were no lingering effects. Remus still wanted to be sure, of course. "Looks like there's no side effects." Remus observed.

"Whew!" Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Thank god for that!"

"I was worried we'd be out of the fight." Fred voiced.

Suddenly, Remus's watch went off. He checked it out and his eyes widened. "A new signature has just been detected."

"Is it an Autobot or Decepticon?" Robin asked warily.

"It's neither. It's- It's- It's a stasis pod." Remus breathed.

"A what?" Raven asked.

"Everyone meet me in the main lobby." Remus said as he began to sprint out of the room, leaving the others wondering what made him run out of the medical bay.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 13:33 pm*_

When everyone was gathered, Remus began explaining to them what the signature was. "What's a stasis pod?" Killa asked.

"A stasis pod is what we use for long-term travels throughout space, or to keep heavily damaged friends online until medical aid can be brought." Brawn explained. "Remus, are you sure it's a stasis pod?"

"Without a doubt, Brawn." Remus replied with no hesitation.

"Okay. Then, we have to get to it before the Decepticons do." Snowtooth stated. "Where is it located?"

"Indonesia. Komodo Island." Remus answered.

"Sounds interesting." Gogo muttered. "Basically, we have to stay clear about the Komodo Dragons there."

"Pretty much, yeah." Remus agreed. "I just fear if the Decepticons get to the pod first, the protoform within will be twisted for evil."

"Not if we get to it first." Chooki said with pure determination.

"Then get going." Remus smiled as the entire group disappeared in the same, recurring bright light.

_*Komodo Island, Indonesia. 13:46 pm*_

The group arrived at Komodo Island. Plasma Blade was relieved somewhat that they weren't in another jungle, but he was still very worried, of course. "Alright, let's find that stasis pod." Killa said.

"Agreed. If the Decepticons get to it first, they'll be able to bolster their forces even more." Snowtooth added.

"Let's get to it, then." Thunderpaw pumped her fist.

"Remember to not get cocky." Raven stated.

"Come on, Raven. We have to take risks once in a while." Beast Boy lightly retorted.

Raven lightly glared at the green-skinned teen. "I know that, Beast Boy, but it's better to be more cautious than reckless." With that, the group set off to find the stasis pod, determined to get to it first.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

The stasis pod was detected only a few minutes ago. "Komodo Island is the location of the stasis pod." Chaos Hopper informed.

"We must head out immediately!" Stormwing exclaimed.

"Keep your cranial chamber clear, Stormwing." Smog Lord advised. "We must decide who to send for the pod."

"I'll go." Light Voom said. "It's time I had a chance to redeem myself."

_"Alright, Light Voom. You may go, but take Jurassicus with you." _The voice ordered.

Light Voom sighed in annoyance. He really wanted to redeem himself and felt he wouldn't be able to do that with others around. Nonetheless, he relented. "Fine." He transformed and flew off with Jurassicus in his cockpit.

_*Komodo Island, Indonesia. 14:21 pm*_

The group were still trekking throughout the island trying to find the stasis pod. "We're getting close." Thunderpaw suddenly informed.

"Are you sure about that?" Miss Science asked.

"Yes." Thunderpaw assured.

"I can feel the plants in slight pain from that direction." Verdant informed.

"Are you okay, Verdant?" Killa asked in concern.

"The pain isn't serious. I'm fine." Verdant assured as they continued in the direction thanks to Thunderpaw and Verdant. Soon enough, they found a crashed, oval-shaped object in the ground, small fires burning around it.

"That's it!" Snowtooth cheered.

Suddenly, three portals opened up and the Decepticons along with many Vehicon Drones and Corrupted soldiers emerged. As if that weren't enough, Light Voom and Jurassicus appeared right after them.

"Holy crap!" Fredzilla quietly exclaimed.

"That's all of the foes we've encountered right here." Killa whispered.

"Including Jurassicus." Bravenwolf quietly growled.

"Where's Thundercracker, though?" Alpha Leader asked no one in particular.

"He's around somewhere in the sky." Bumblebee answered.

"We have to recover the protoform within the pod before the Decepticons do." Brawn reminded.

"Then let's attack now." Valorn suggested.

"I actually second that." Vanetta agreed.

"Then let's do it." Cyborg smirked.

Everyone agreed and ran toward the enemy gathering. Said enemy gathering noticed this and charged at them in retaliation. Bravenwolf scoped out Jurassicus and went to face him for round 2. Jurassicus saw this and merely chuckled. The two engaged in combat in which Jurassicus kicked Bravenwolf to the ground onto his side. Slightly growling, Bravenwolf brought out his sword and tried slashing the Corrupted commander, actually managing to land a small hit on the left shoulder. However, Jurassicus was still too fast and landed a flurry of punches on the Tenkai Knight, knocking him back to the ground. "Didn't you learn anything from our initial encounter?" Jurassicus taunted. "You're not strong enough to take me on."

"THUNDERCRACKER!" Thundercracker exclaimed for the second time since the group encountered him in the Mojave Desert, unleashing sonic booms which caused the ground to quake. Alpha Leader, Omega Robo, and Starfire took to the skies to take on the Seeker. Thundercracker fired his Shock Grenades at the trio, but they evaded them this time. Starfire fired her starbolts at the Seeker who seemed mildly annoyed. Then, he was hit by Omega Robo's rocket fist, actually denting his chassis a tiny bit.

Snowtooth and Killa faced Chaos Hopper. Snowtooth learned of him from Thunderpaw. She brought out her blaster and began shooting at the frog-themed Decepticon who dodged the shots and transformed into his beast mode. Chaos Hopper then spit out a poison bubble at Snowtooth who barely managed to dodge the exploding poison bubble and shoot Chaos Hopper with her cryo blaster which temporarily froze his circuits.

While this was going on, Light Voom was reprogramming the protoform in the stasis pod. However, he was interrupted by Thunderpaw who punched him away from the pod. "Get away from that inncocent protoform, Decepti-creep!" She shouted.

"Oh, I don't think I will." Light Voom grinned. "The protoform will be a brand-new Decepticon."

Thunderpaw screamed in anger and brought out her claws and slashed Light Voom's finish. This caused him to shout in rage and kick and shoot Thunderpaw away from him. When she got back up, she was blocked by multiple Vehicon Drones. This gave Light Voom the opportunity to continue his work. Thunderpaw kicked, shot, slashed, and punched through the Vehicon Drones, but it was too late. The pod was already scanning for life forms or vehicular forms, eventually settling on a Komodo Dragon. The inside of the pod glowed brightly and out emerged a black and purple cybertronic Komodo Dragon. "NO!" Thunderpaw screamed at the top of her vocal processors.

"Welcome to the Decepticons. comrade." Light Voom greeted.

"My name is Grimscale, and it'll be your doom, Autobot." Grimscale sneered as she transformed to robot mode and went through the portal that just appeared along with the others. When they left, Thunderpaw let out a scream of rage and anguish.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 16:12 pm*_

When the group returned, Remus could instantly tell that they didn't get the pod, especially by the look on Thunderpaw's face. He didn't say anything as he didn't need to and went to his quarters.

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 16:14 pm*_

As soon as Remus closed his door, he let out a cry of rage and frustration and smashed a glass vase with his fist. "They're beating us. That's it. It's time to bring in more people. We need more help in order this from happening again."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. In this chapter, Light Voom redeems himself somewhat by succeeding in turning the protoform in the crashed stasis pod into a Decepticon named Grimscale and she transforms into a Komodo Dragon. This proves that Light Voom is a skilled technician. Bravenwolf and Jurassicus face off in round 2, but the results are the same as last time. When the group returned to the Hub and told Remus what happened, it cements him to bring in more people to help them, but not without having a little rage moment himself in his quarters.**

**We learn a little fact about Verdant: She can actually feel pain of plants among other vegetation.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**Now, what franchise will be used next?**


	13. Mutant Power

**Hello, everyone Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. Now, I know the last chapter was a little shorter, and I deeply apologize for that, but it did introduce a new Decepticon by the name of Grimscale. So, there's that.**

**I assure you that this chapter will be a little longer than the last one.**

* * *

_The Decepticons and their allies are growing stronger. Maybe it's time for the Autobots and their allies to do the same…_

**Mutant Power**

* * *

_*The Hub. Thunderpaw's Quarters. 7:00 am*_

Thunderpaw was sitting in her quarters with her head hung low. The reason why was because of the failed mission on Komodo Island. She was sad the protoform within the stasis pod was turned into the Decepticon Grimscale. So, her spirit was feeling a little low.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Thunderpaw, it's me. Can I come in?" Snowtooth asked.

"Sure." Thunderpaw muttered loud enough for Snowtooth to hear and she walked in.

Snowtooth sat beside her friend. She was worried ever since the Komodo Island mission. "So how are you doing?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Thunderpaw asked back. "I lost the stasis pod, I let the protoform get turned into a fragging Decepticon! I failed our mission!" Thunderpaw was starting to sniffle.

"It's not your fault! It's the Decepticons' fault! They got there before us and threw everything they have!" Snowtooth retorted.

"They threw what they have and won!" Thunderpaw was close to yelling at this point. "It's all my fault Grimscale was born."

"No, it's not. You know the Decepticons are relentless in their missions." Snowtooth tried to comfort Thunderpaw, but it was having little effect.

"Thank you for the effort, Snowtooth, but I'd just like to be alone right now." Thunderpaw muttered.

"But… Alright, if that's what you want." Snowtooth relented and walked out of Thunderpaw's quarters. "Damn it, I wish there was something to lift her spirit back up." She whispered while walking away.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 8:43 am*_

The alarms stopped going off a few minutes ago. Thunderpaw got there last, but she was still present nonetheless. "Energon signature detected in Salt Lake City in Utah." Remus informed.

"We know the drill." Thunderpaw sighed.

Remus noticed this, but had to press on. "I know the Komodo Island mission was a bust, but this should serve as some form of determination to do better and be smarter on all future missions. Thunderpaw, Snowtooth, you two will be staying behind for this one since it's in an urban area."

"Fair enough." Snowtooth said.

"Now, let's get this done." Remus sent everyone but Snowtooth and Thunderpaw to the location. Snowtooth went to her quarters. Thunderpaw was about to leave the main lobby, but Remus stopped her. "Can we talk for a bit?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about? I screwed up big time on the Komodo Island mission. Just come on and say it." Thunderpaw slightly growled.

"That's not what I was gonna say. I was gonna say you lost one mission. It can be made up and/or redeemed. I know you feel bad seeing the Decepticons turn that protoform into Grimscale, but you can't let that consume you. I know what you're feeling. My point is: Use that loss as motivation to not let it happen again." Remus advised.

"That's… actually not bad, Remus." Thunderpaw complimented with a small, slight grin. "Not bad at all."

"I tend to have my moments." Remus smiled. "Now, take it easy and level out your emotions right now. We're gonna need you in the future." With that, Thunderpaw left the main lobby.

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 9:01 am*_

Remus walked into his room after talking with Thunderpaw. He was glad he could make her feel at least a little better. However, it was evident they needed more allies. He moved to the darkened room and powered up the orb.

_*Salt Lake City, Utah. 9:09 am*_

The group arrived in Salt Lake City. "Alright. This is a simple energon retrieval mission." Robin reminded. "We should still be on the search for any Decepticons."

"Since they bolstered their ranks with Grimscale." Alpha Leader added.

"Poor Friend Thundepaw." Starfire lowered her head. "She no doubt feels bad."

"I think Snowtooth tried to comfort her earlier, to mixed effect." Lydendor stated.

"Well, no doubt there. She feels it's all her fault." High Roller brought up.

"It wasn't her fault. The Decepticons threw everything they had for that protoform." Beast Boy said.

"So, whenever a protoform shows up, we have to literally race them to it first from now on." Fredzilla correctly assumed.

"Exactly." Madame Chem agreed. "Good thing this is just an Energon retrieval."

"At least we're in an urban area this time." Plasma Blade sighed with relief.

"I don't like this place." Killa groaned. "Not really a lot of space to move around in."

"I agree with Killa. I honestly prefer to be out in nature." Verdant expressed.

"Please, let's search for the Energon now." High Roller groaned. The others agreed and started their search. Admittedly, it was a little harder to search for Energon in an urban setting since they had to move fast to get to it before the Decepticons did. In the back of their minds, though, they were all still worried about Thunderpaw and hoped she would recover emotionally.

Unknown to them, Stormwing and Smog Lord had found the group and were now flying above them. "Yes! We found them!" Stormwing quietly cheered. "Let's kill them all right now!"

"Patience, Stormwing." Smog Lord calmly retorted. "They're once again searching for something. Why don't we let them find what they're looking for first before we destroy them?"

"But..." Stormwing tried to retort, but she couldn't really find a fault in Smog Lord's logic. "Fine." She groaned. "We'll follow them."

"That's using your head for once." Smog Lord grinned as they followed the group.

_*Salt Lake City. 10:01 am*_

It took an hour like most other missions, they found the Energon. "Here it is!" Valorn cheered.

"Thank god we got here before the Decepticons did." Tributon stated, but then, engines were heard above them.

"You'd really like to believe that, wouldn't you?!" Stormwing taunted from the sky.

"Oh, come on!" Cyborg groaned.

A portal opened and Grimscale, Chaos Hopper, and Light Voom emerged along with Vehicon Drones while Smog Lord and Stormwing dropped onto the ground. "Isn't that the protoform they took from Komodo Island?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Grimscale to you, Greenie." She mocked. "It's gonna be fun tearing you apart."

"Let's do this!" Killa shouted. The two battle-ready groups charged at each other.

"Where's little Thunderpaw? Is she so consumed with failiure that she doesn't have the drive to fight? That's how all Autobots end up the second they fail." Chaos Hopper taunted. Verdant growled in genuine anger, causing her to unleash plant roots from underneath the ground, entrapping Chaos Hopper's feet, who growled back in frustration. "You think you can actually take me on, human?!" He unleashed a bubble from his frog mouth, burning the roots as well as cause Verdant to groan in pain, giving Chaos Hopper the opportunity to kick her into the wall of a building, but bigger roots from underground saved her. What Chaos Hopper didn't see was a bunch of roots with thorns causing him slight damage on his legs.

Killa and the Tenkai Knights were taking care of the Vehicon Drones. Killa was slicing them up with his sword wearing his angry face while the Tenkai Knights were tearing them down. "Compared to the Decepticons, these Vehicons are easy pickings!" Valorn exclaimed before being knocked down by weapons fire.

"You just had to say something, didn't you!" Tributon complained before he also getting shot up by the Vehicon Drones.

While this was going on, Dromus and Vanetta were trying to deal with Grimscale who was simply standing there and enduring their attacks. "Were those supposed to actually hurt?" Grimscale asked. She transformed into her Komodo Dragon mode and suddenly breathed fire which was completely unexpected. Dromus and Vanetta moved back, but wound up being whacked by Grimscale's tail.

The Teen Titans were facing Stormwing who was fast as she was moving from the air to the ground and vice-versa. It didn't help that Stormwing was firing her weapons willy nilly, left and right. "Hahahaha! You can't hit me!" She laughed. Raven and Starfire attempted attacking Stormwing, but she was still too fast to be hit. She then fired a shot that unleashed a mini tornado, bringing the two back down to the ground. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin tried a three-pronged attack with Beast Boy in the form of a Triceratops, Cyborg firing his Sonic Cannons, and Robin using his Bo staff and discs. None of these affected Stormwing, though as she continued laughing and knocked the trio back.

Bumblebee was going for round 3 with Light Voom who was basically staying a few feet off the ground to avoid other attacks being directed at him. However, he was still getting his by Bumblebee's Plasma Cannons which annoyed him to no end. "You're still firing those pitiful cannons?" He then fired a volley of missiles at Bumblebee which exploded once they hit ground, knocking Bumblebee onto his back.

Suddenly, a red and pinkish energy blast knocked Light Voom into a building wall. "What the hell...?" He asked.

The group turned around to see another group of strange individuals standing behind them. They were all wearing unfamiliar outfits with an X on either side. "You guys need a hand?" The one with a visor asked before firing another energy blast at a couple of incoming Vehicon Drones.

"That would be nice." Plasma Blade responded.

"Our pleasure." The older man with metal claws protruding from his hands said in a gruff voice. With that, this group charged. The individual that was blue with a tail seemed to vanish out of the way before the Vehicon Drone got it's hit in. This gave another individual that had brown skin and tan colored hair to shoot the drone with spikes that came out of his body.

While this was going on, a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail seemed to phase right through a Vehicon Drone, letting it crash into a wall before being picked up by a redhead with her mind and then slamming it back onto the ground, hard.

A tall, brown woman with long white fair wearing a cape blew away three Vehicon Drones into the ground where the clawed one slashed them up. This provided the opportunity for another person with dirty blonde/brown hair to freeze the drones, mostly.

"There are too many unknowns here! We must retreat!" Smog Lord ordered.

"Come on! We can take them!" Stormwing complained.

"Smog Lord is right. We don't know anything about these ones!" Grimscale agreed with Smog Lord.

"Fine! Decepticons, retreat!" Light Voom shouted. They fell back into the portal, leaving the group with the Energon.

With the battle over, the group went to the other group. "Thanks for saving our butts back there. Tributon thanked.

"No problem, bub." The gruff man replied. "Just doin what we do."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves back at the Hub?" The one wearing the visor suggested.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 11:21 am*_

The two groups emerged from the portal. Remus saw this and smiled. "I see you've met our new friends."

"You brought them here?" Beast Boy asked.

"The same way I brought you guys. I've already explained to them what's going on." Remus reassured.

"Now, for the introductions..." Guren reminded.

"Oh, yes! I'm Scott Summers. AKA: Cyclops." Scott shook Guren's hand.

"I'm Jean Grey." The redhead followed.

"I'm Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat." She introduced shyly.

"Evan or Spyke." He smirked.

"I'm Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler." He smiled.

"I'm Bobby Drake, or Iceman." He cockily grinned.

"I am Ororo/Storm." She bowed.

"The gruff, non-smiling one is Wolverine." Scott pointed to Logan who merely grunted in response.

"Okay, now what about these three that weren't seen with you guys?" Fred asked.

"I'm Rogue." A girl with red and white hair said with a southern accent.

"I'm Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast." He held out his hand to which Beast Boy shook.

"And I am Professor Charles Xavier, or Professor X." A bald man in a wheelchair finished.

"May I formally introduce... The X-MEN!" Remus declared dramatically with a wide smile.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

The Decepticons were frustrated at another failure. It seemed they have had more failures than successes. "This is ridiculous! How can the Autobots and those organics continue beating us?!" Stormwing screamed.

"Can you lower your volume, Stormwing?" Smog Lord asked.

"How can you be so damn calm, Smog Lord?! Aren't you the least bit angry?!" Chaos Hopper shouted.

"Of course I am, but unlike you and Stormwing, I choose to remain calm." Smog Lord rebutted.

"That is a mistake!" Light Voom growled.

_"The rest of you would do well to follow Smog Lord's lead." The voice advised._

"Who are you to say that!" Vilius shouted. "We don't even know who you are, or what you look like!" Vilius angrily retorted.

_"You want to know who I am?" _The voice asked.

"That would be nice, yes." Smog Lord answered.

A large door opened and what walked through was a human male looking in his 20s, surprisingly having muscles, and black hair wearing a black and red lab coat wearing an altered plague doctor mask with rectangle sockets and a pointy tip, black dress shoes, and black dress pants. "You're a human?!" Stormwing shrieked.

"This isn't an ordinary human." Smog Lord commented.

"You can sense that just by looking at him?" Chaos Hopper whispered.

"I'll admit, this human is creeping me the hell out." Light Voom shuddered.

"It was him that made Jurassicus, though." Granox brought up.

"That is true." Vilius brought his hand to his chin.

"Who are you?" Slyger asked with nervousness in his voice.

"I am the one who's been the guiding hand in your missions, one of the most brilliant minds ever born." The man stated darkly. "I am Doctor Gravemind."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. As we've seen, Thunderpaw's spirits were low since the Komodo Island mission, but Remus shows his compassion by talking to her about it. In Salt Lake City in Utah, the group (Minus Thunderpaw and Snowtooth) raced the Decepticons to the energon located there. Just when it looked like the group would lose, who should show up but the X-Men! Now, I'm mainly going to be using the X-Men: Evolution versions, but I will mix it up by adding other characters that weren't in X-Men: Evolution. I hope people like the inclusion of the X-Men, and if you have any OCs for this part of the group, let me know. ****This chapter shows off Grimscale a little better.**

**Stormwing and Smog Lord show up again. This time, they're working together better than their debut chapter. Stormwing shows off her sadistic tendencies while Smog Lord is once again the level-headed one.**

**Plus, in the end, we finally got a reveal on the voice which has turned out to be another of 1602jaw's OCs: Dr. Gravemind. Did you like his reveal? Let me know.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	14. Captured

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. The X-Men have been included in the last chapter. I've seen a few Transformers multiverse crossovers, and surprisingly, the X-Men haven't been seen as one of the universes which actually shocks me a little. I would've assumed that the X-Men would've been included in some fashion.**

* * *

_The group have won the last mission and not only that, but the X-Men have joined them. However, who knows what the Decepticons and their allies are planning. No doubt it's something bad…_

**Captured **

* * *

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 21:21 pm*_

Remus was impressed with the group and their successes since the X-Men joined them, but he was still remaining very vigilant. The Decepticons and their allies were still out there, no doubt steaming about their loss in Salt Lake City. There was no telling what they would do right now. They had to stay on their toes, lest they risk losing something like another stasis pod to them.

Back to the topic of the X-Men, they seemed to be getting along well which was always good. He was excited to have them here. No doubt they will give them an edge in the upcoming battles.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time*_

The Decepticons and Corrupted were still a little on edge from the reveal of the one talking to them turned out to be a human. It wasn't the human bit that had them on edge still, but this Dr. Gravemind was honestly a little creepy. That was saying something. "I wonder what this Dr. Gravemind is working on." Smog Lord wondered.

"Why are you curious about that?' Stormwing asked. "Whatever that human's working on, it'll no doubt be creepy."

"Must you always be so suspicious?" Smog Lord rolled his optics.

"I do when said person makes me nervous." Stormwing admitted.

"I agree with Stormwing." Light Voom said. "This Dr. Gravemind creeps me out."

"I feel the need to remind you all that it was Dr. Gravemind who created Jurassicus, the newest commander for the Corrupted." Vilius brought up.

"That is true." Chaos Hopper cut in. "There's no doubt that this Dr. Gravemind is brilliant."

"I appreciate the confidence, Chaos Hopper." Dr. Gravemind voiced walking into the room.

"What have you been working on now?" Grimscale asked.

"Oh, multiple projects, actually. One is a new Corrupted higher-up named Quakehoof. You can come in now." Dr. Gravemind gestured. With that, A dark red and black Quartonian with a horse headpiece on the chest wielding a hammer that seemed a little taller than Jurassicus walked in. "I live to serve the Corrupted cause." Quakehoof stated.

"Excellent. Another commander for the Corrupted." Vilius had a happy-ish tone in his voice.

"What else have you worked on?" Smog Lord asked.

"This: Plans to modify certain Decepticons or others of our allies to harness certain elements." Dr. Gravemind answered.

"Anything else?" Stormwing asked, still creeped out.

"Oh, I've been working on something with someone specific to deal with these new adversaries that could blend into our other enemies." Dr. Gravemind sported a sadistic grin as something new walked in. Heavy footsteps were heard. What the Decepticons and Corrupted saw was somewhat haunting: It was a large, tall, jet black and silver robot with yellow eyes, a yellow round chest area, what looked to be like shimmering metal plates, and with a slender figure. "What in the Pit?" Light Voom whispered.

"Allow me to introduce the Sentinel MK X." Dr. Gravemind grinned.

"How did you create this?" Slyger asked, impressed with the Sentinel's design.

"With this one, I had a little help from the true genius behind these magnificent creations." Dr. Gravemind moved out of the way to reveal a tall man wearing a white lab coat with a suit underneath, and blue-grayish hair with light graying hair on the sides. "Greetings, I am Bolivar Trask."

"You're the creator of this machine?" Smog Lord asked, curious.

"Indeed I am." Trask smirked. "I call this human ingenuity at it's finest."

"It does look very impressive. Gives off a menacing feel." Chaos Hopper complimented.

"Thank you. These beautiful creations are designed for a single purpose: Hunting and destroying mutants." Trask explained.

"Mutants? Are those like those individuals that deterred us in Salt Lake City?" Stormwing asked, putting a hand to her chin.

"Individuals? Could you please show me these individuals?" Trask asked.

"Come with me." Grimscale gestured and Trask followed.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 14:45 pm*_

"Alright, everyone. I've detected a very specific energy signature besides more Energon." Remus informed.

"Alright, what's this specific energy signature?" Scott asked.

"It looks like… a Minicon panel." Remus answered, causing the Autobots' optics to widen considerably.

"A Minicon?!" Bumblebee, Snowtooth, Brawn, and Thunderpaw exclaimed loudly.

"I'm a little lost, what's a Minicon?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"Minicons are small, power-enhancing Transformers that use the process of powerlinking to give their respective Autobot or Decepticon partner new weapons and/or abilities." Brawn explained.

"So, having one may be able to turn the tide even further!" Wasabi realized.

"Exactly. However, the Decepticons have no doubt tracked the same energy signature." Bumblebee grimaced. "Where is the Minicon signature?"

"It's located in… the Sahara Desert." Remus replied.

"The Sahara? The largest hot desert in the entire world?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I hope you're all prepared for powerful heat." Remus stated.

"I think we can handle some heat to keep this Minicon out of Decepticon hands." Robin responded.

"Alright, but this is very important, so everybody's going on this one." Remus brought up. "This is just as important as the stasis pod was, if not more so."

"Alright, let's do it!" Hiro fist-pumped and the group disappeared in a flash of light.

_*Africa. Sahara Desert. 15:21 pm*_

The group had already begun to search for the Minicon and the Energon. "Oh, I wish we were in another urban location like Salt Lake City." Plasma Blade complained.

"Come on, you gotta be in places besides urban areas." Cyborg retorted.

"Okay, so you can't handle the desert well. You just need to be outside enough times to really enjoy it." Cyclops stated.

"I actually don't mind the heat that much." Beast Boy commented.

"Why did that Minicon signature have to be here?" Verdant wiped sweat from her head.

"Are you okay?" Killa asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just don't like the heat after a certain temperature." Verdant answered.

"I'm with that. I prefer the big city." Spyke agreed.

"The sooner we find that Minicon signature and the Energon, the better. It would be best if the Decepticons don't find those signatures or us." Snowtooth reminded.

"I've got something!" Cyborg interrupted as he detected energy signatures. "It's the Minicon and Energon!"

A half-hour later, the group arrived and saw a light green metal panel with a symbol in the center as well as more Energon. "This is it!" Killa cheered.

"Yes!" Starfire jumped into the air.

"Thank you for leading us right to the Minicon that will belong to the Decepticons!" Stormwing grinned. "Destroying all of you is simply a bonus!"

"You're not getting this Minicon!" Thunderpaw angrily retorted.

"Isn't that what you said with Grimscale back on Komodo Island?" Light Voom taunted.

"How dare you!" Thunderpaw screamed.

"You're leaving empty-handed, Light Voom!" Fredzilla shouted.

"Oh, are we?" Grimscale gained a grin. A portal opened up and Jurassicus, Corrupted Soldiers, Vehicons, and Sentinels came through.

"What are those things?" High Roller asked out loud.

"I don't know, but they're creeping the hell out of me." Cyborg whispered.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from these things." Fredzilla shuddered.

"Attack." Jurassicus ordered simply. Everyone charged at the group. The Sentinels flew into the air to counter any aerial combat ability the group had. Starfire, Storm, Raven, Alpha Leader and Omega Robo took to the skies to fight the Sentinels while everyone else remained on the ground.

Bravenwolf was fighting Jurassicus yet again and was having a slightly better time at it, but still wasn't really a match for Jurassicus. "Once again, here we are, Bravenwolf: Performing a dance of good versus evil where I win every time we meet."

"Cut the poetry, Jurassicus! You can tell Vilius and the Decepticons you'll never win!" Bravenwolf retorted as he clashed swords with Jurassicus, only to wind up kicked in the chest area by the Corrupted Commander. "Have you still not learned your lesson from our last encounters?"

"We told you you'd be facing all of us, Jurassicus!" Vanetta exclaimed as she and the other Tenkai Knights rushed in to help their leader. Unfortunately, even united, they weren't really a match for Jurassicus as the Corrupted Commander was beating them down with his own techniques. Tributon got thrown into Dromus while Valorn got punched into Vanetta and Lydendor got kicked into the dirt. "As I've said, even together, you Tenkai Knights have no chance against me.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were dealing with Vehicon Drones on the ground. The blasts of Cyborg's sonic cannons, Beast Boy morphing into various creatures to knock the Vehicons down, and Robin's various weapons. More Vehicons kept coming however. "They just keep coming!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"We've got to hold the line!" Robin ordered as he threw an ice disc at a Vehicon, freezing it's legs on the spot, giving Beast Boy the chance to knock it down. Still, there were too many Vehicons that kept firing their weapons. Soon enough, the trio were surrounded by Vehicons.

Thunderpaw was in another bout with Light Voom, partially due to anger from the failed Komodo Island mission. Light Voom was repeating his strategy from the Komodo Island which was staying in the air dodging Thunderpaw's blaster shots. "Oh, you can't even hit little old me! No wonder you failed the Komodo Island mission!" Light Voom taunted. Thunderpaw screamed in rage and jumped into the air, managing to grab the Seeker and begin clawing at his thrusters which brought him back to the ground. "Let go, Autobot!" He shouted angrily as he tried grabbing Thunderpaw, but to no avail.

The X-Men were trying to deal with Grimscale in her Komodo Dragon mode. Cyclops was firing his optic blasts at the Decepticon while she was distracted with Shadowcat and Storm. Spyke attempted to fire his spikes at her, but they just bounced off the reptile-themed Decepticon's scales. Grimscale was irritated at this and whacked Spyke away with her tail. She wasn't affected by Storm's powers either as she unleashed an ability the group didn't know about: She breathed black and purple fire from her mouth at the air, shocking Storm into not using her powers for a moment, presenting Stormwing a chance to shoot her down with her weapons.

The ones that took to the air were trying to fight the Sentinels, but it wasn't going in their favor. The Sentinels proved too fast, even for Starfire's starbolts. They were firing energy beams from their heads when they split open. It didn't help that whenever the Sentinels got hit, they quickly repaired themselves. "They're repairing themselves!" Alpha Leader announced.

"We can see that!" Raven retorted before being shot down by the Sentinels. Starfire, Alpha Leader, and Omega Robo went down. Seconds later, they was surrounded by Sentinels.

"You have no chance against us if you continue to fight back." Smog Lord grinned.

"We'll never surrender!" Bravenwolf declared, but was instanly knocked out by Jurassicus in a couple of seconds.

"Bravenwolf!" Everyone shouted.

"You are coming with us, whether you all like it or not." Stormwing said as she picked up the Minicon panel. They all had no choice but to surrender. They raised their arms into the air. A portal opened and they all went through.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 17:05 pm*_

Remus and Charles Xavier had seen the group being captured by the Decepticons and their allies thanks to a newly built spy drone. "I can't believe it." Charles whispered with wide eyes.

"Believe it, Charles. They've been captured, because of those Sentinels. They're going to get out of wherever they're taking them. There's going to be a rescue happening."

"Who will you send to rescue them?" Charles asked.

Remus looked at Charles in silence for a minute. "Me." He answered simply.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. Well, it happened. Despite the group giving everything they had, they wound up captured thanks to the newest ally of the Decepticons: Bolivar Trask and the Sentinels. Knowing this, Remus feels responsible and has decided to take matters into his own hands.**

**Before anyone asks, I'm using the Sentinels from the **_**X-Men: Days of Future Past **_**film. I'm just not making them overly OP as they were in the film even though they will have the same abilities. In this story, they can be brought down.**

**Plus, the new Corrupted Commander Quakehoof has been shown, but not in combat yet. That will come later.**

**Also, Grimscale can breath fire in her Komodo Dragon mode.**

**So, the Decepticons have the Minicon panel, but will they corrupt it or will it be saved?**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. I greatly thank 1602jaw for the support and I hope it continues.**


	15. Remus To The Rescue

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Transformers: Multiversal Clash**_**. Things are not looking good, the group except Professor X have been taken captive by the Decepticons and their new ally: Bolivar Trask and the Sentinels. Remus feels guilty for essentially sending them into a trap. He feels it was time to rectify that mistake.**

**Sorry if I've taken a while to get back to this story, but I needed a small break from this multiversal crossover, but I'm back to it.**

**Now, here's the OC contribution list so far:**

1602jaw

**I'm hoping this list expands and I hope you all like the story so far. It took me a while to get back to this crossover, but I'm back! Let's jump right back into this!**

* * *

_Shortly after the group is taken captive, Remus realizes that if there's any chance to rescue them, he'll have to take matters into his own hands…_

**Remus To The Rescue**

* * *

_*The Hub. Remus's Quarters. 4:01 am*_

Remus was gathering what he would need for the rescue mission. Professor X was waiting for him to exit his quarters. "Are you sure you want to leave the Hub yourself to rescue them?" Charles asked.

"I have to, Charles." Remus replied. "It's my fault they got captured. I have to rectify that."

"They chose to go on that mission, Remus. You shouldn't blame yourself. It will only lead down to a darker path." Charles advised.

Remus sighed, knowing Charles's point. "I know, and I'm trying not to, but it's hard. The fact I sent them there and that they're now in the hands of the Decepticons weighs heavily on me."

"We weren't prepared for the Sentinels showing up." Charles reminded. "The Decepticons obviously have another new ally in their midst."

"That much is obvious." Remus agreed. "Whoever made these Sentinels is top notch in that field. Charles, you'll look after the Hub while I'm gone."

"I understand." Charles acknowledged as Remus walked off.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

The entire group started to wake up. "Uuuuggghhh…" Alpha Leader groaned. The others made similar noises as they rose from their forced slumber.

"Where are we?" Tributon groggily asked.

"I have a feeling we'll find that out soon." Cyclops commented.

"We've gotta get out of here." Valorn stated.

"Way to state the obvious, Valorn." Raven deadpanned.

"Those Sentinels are different from the ones we're thinking of." Shadowcat commented. "Their color is different, and they seem sleeker."

"I was a little freaked out that they seemed to growl." Nightcrawler added.

"They managed to match us in the air with little effort." Starfire pointed out.

"Those robots were really advanced." Cyborg commented.

"I don't think we did any damage to them." Alpha Leader voiced.

"Worse yet, the Decepticons got the Energon and the Minicon." Thunderpaw growled.

"What is a Minicon anyway?" Madame Chem asked innocently.

"Minicons are tiny Transformers with the ability to link up to larger Transformers and boost their powers and/or unlock new weapons unseen." Bumblebee explained. "The Decepticons aim to use any Minicons they find for their own evil purposes while we Autobots seek to protect the Minicons we can find first."

"Well, that adds another layer of stress to our battles with the Decepticons and their allies, Bumblebee." High Roller groaned.

"We have to think of a plan to get out of here." Dromus said.

"Easier said than done, Dromus." Snowtooth cut off. "We're surrounded by these Sentinels and Vehicons, and I don't see another way out from underground, not to mention the several cameras watching our every move."

In another part of the unknown facility, the Decepticons put the Minicon panel in a high security vault for the time being as they were in the middle of a discussion with their allies. "I must say, Dr. Trask, your Sentinels are a marvelous piece of human-made technology." Smog Lord complimented.

"Thank you, Smog Lord. I am quite proud of them." Dr. Trask smiled.

"They have performed admirably for their trial run." Stormwing grumbled.

"Stormwing, it is thanks to them that we have our first Minicon panel in our possession." Light Voom reminded.

"We must activate it soon." Chaos Hopper commented.

"Patience, Chaos Hopper. The Autobots and their allies have no idea where to find us. Even if they did, they would still be outnumbered by a large margin." Dr. Gravemind reminded.

"A good point, Dr. Gravemind." Dr. Trask grinned.

"He really creeps me out." Stormwing whispered to Smog Lord who rolled his optics.

"Should I interrogate them again?" Jurassicus asked. "I owe Bravenwolf a rematch."

"Later, Jurassicus." Vilius instructed. "Why don't we learn Quakehoof's abilities to prove is he is a combat-focused commander or a strategy-based one?"

"Excellent idea, Lord Vilius." Slyger complimented while bowing. He, Vilius, Granox, and Jurassicus made their way to the combat simulator in another part of the facility while the others remained to discuss what to do.

"Now, what to do with the others." Chaos Hopper brought back up.

"We will question them for information regarding their base, but I'll unfortunately be uninvolved as I am working on my project still." Dr. Gravemind stated seconds before he left the room as well.

"I will talk with them, then." Dr Trask informed.

"How do you know they won't find some way to escape?" Light Voom asked.

"Those fools only got a taste of the power of my Sentinels." Dr. Trask responded. "They don't stand a chance."

Back with the group in the cell, they were still whispering amongst themselves on possible ways to escape their confinement. "Do you think Remus will call other allies to rescue us?" Shadowcat asked.

"Maybe he'll do it himself." Beast Boy suggested.

"Doubtful. Have you seen the guy leave outside the main lobby?" Cyborg rhetorically asked.

"There is a first time for everything." Nightcrawler added.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching and shut their mouths. It turned out to be Dr. Trask and a few more Sentinels. "Well, well, well. So, these are the ones that have been interfering with the Decepticons. Seems to be more like a joke seeing as how you all were defeated so easily thanks to the Sentinels." One of the Sentinels growled at the group, sending a chill down most of their spines.

"You will be stopped, along with the Decepticons!" Bumblebee declared.

"We beg to differ, Bumblebee." Smog Lord stated emerging from the shadows. "You prevent us from achieving our objectives for the last few missions and now, thanks to these Sentinels, you all go down like a pack of Retro-Rats. Not only that, but we got the Energon and the Minicon which will serve the Decepticons."

"NEVER!" Thunderpaw screamed loudly.

"There's nothing you can do, Thunderpaw, or have you forgotten your pitiful performance on Komodo Island?" Smog Lord smugly reminded which got Thunderpaw to clamp her mouth shut quickly.

"Low blow, Decepti-creep." Snowtooth snarled which Smog Lord ignored.

"You're gonna regret capturing us, bub." Wolverine growled back.

"Are you kidding?" Chaos Hopper rhetorically asked walking in. "You're a treasure trove of information waiting to be cracked open!"

"You will not harm this world with your evil!" Storm declared. "No matter what you do, the Earth will fight back with everything it has!"

"Well, it looks like the earth hasn't been doing a very good job." Chaos Hopper taunted with a grin. "I mean, come on. This is the best you could do? If you were really fighting to protect this world, you wouldn't have been captured in the first place."

"We are gonna get out and kick your butts!" Fredzilla shouted.

"Yeah, good luck with that, lizard boy." Light Voom mocked. "You're in no position to promise or guarantee anything."

"That's right. You're nothing but weak beings unable to stand against us without the Autobots' help. Even then, you're no match for us." Light Voom continued to taunt.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside the location. "What the hell was that?!" Dr. Trask shouted as he and the Decepticons left the room.

"Might be more allies of theirs!" Stormwing screamed in response. "Let's get them!" She and the other Decepticons ran to the entrance of the base where they saw a gray, orange-red, red, and denim vehicle shooting light blue lasers at the walls. "What in the spark is that?!"

No one had an answer as they'd never seen anything like it before. Suddenly, the vehicle started moving at high speeds as it continued firing at the base. Inside the cockpit, Remus was shown to be piloting the vehicle. "I love this thing." He smirked. Several Vehicons, Corrupted soldiers, and Sentinels went out to intercept the large vehicle. Instead, they were met with the same powerful laser blasts. The Sentinels launched energy beams from their heads, but they only hit shielding which withstood the beams.

Just then, missiles fired from the vehicle which caused the Sentinels to literally melt down from the inside out. Soon enough, they were nothing to large blobs of melted metal on the ground. The vehicle pushed onward, crashing through the gates of the compound. The Vehicons were blasted to pieces in all directions. The Corrupted soldiers met the same fate. More and more Vehicons, Corrupted, and Sentinels were flooding out however, so Remus decided to stop playing games. "The gloves are off now. Battle Convoy: Robot Mode!" He shouted and the vehicle actually transformed into a robot with yellow eyes and a faceplate with the same color scheme.

"You think that will change anything against all of us?" One of the Vehicons taunted. Remus merely smirked and brought out Battle Convoy's weapons and proceeded to blast the enemy troops to bits within ten minutes. Still, more flooded out and thus Remus hopped out, but not before setting the Battle Convoy robot on Auto Mode. He began shooting up some of the Vehicons with a blaster on his person. Soon, he entered the compound.

Inside the compound, the group were still in the cell when suddenly the wall was busted open. Remus himself ran through the newly-made hole and brought out a sword and proceeded to fight the Sentinels. They fired their energy beams, but Remus was too quick for them and he cut them up into pieces and took them offline by striking their chests and heads. "That felt really satisfying." He then ran to the cell. "You guys okay?"

"Didn't expect yo see you outside the Hub, honestly." High Roller commented.

"Well, here I am. You're welcome." Remus commented back as he blasted the cell door open. The groups exited the cell, but then remembered something.

"We have to get the Minicon panel!" Thunderpaw exclaimed.

"Minicon panel?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"They have it somewhere in this place!" Vanetta added.

"Then let's go find it!" Remus instructed and the group followed his lead. A half-hour later, they found the Minicon panel and took it from the pedestal. With that, they headed to the outside of the compound where the group saw the wreckage of the compound and the Battle Convoy robot still beating down the enemy troops and knocking them down.

"WOW! THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Fredzilla, Valorn, and Beast Boy cheered.

"You had this the whole time?!" Robin, Alpha Leader, and Cyclops shouted at Remus.

"There's a reason I only use this awesome thing as a last resort of mine." Remus stated with a small grin. "Now, let's get out of here." Pressing a button, a portal appeared and the group went through it. Remus was about to enter it when a laser blast prevented him from doing so.

"You're not going anywhere, human!" Stormwing screamed in anger.

"Try me." Remus smirked as he hopped back into Battle Convoy which went into combat position. Battle Convoy went and punched Light Voom in the faceplate, kicked Stormwing into the compound's wall, grabbed Smog Lord and threw him to the ground, and jump-kicked Grimscale in her side. "Bye-bye." With that, he entered the portal.

_*The Hub. Main Lobby. 8:12 am*_

When the group returned to the Hub, Remus came in twenty minutes later than expected. Robin had something to say to Remus. "I gotta say, none of us expected you to leave the Hub to rescue us. I thought you would leave us in that compound, but you didn't. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. All of you just have to train more so this never happens again. In the meantime, this Minicon is going in our vault for the time being." Remus stated. With that, he walked off with the Minicon panel.

"I think we've learned something about Remus today." Jean smiled.

"Yes, indeed." Charles added wheeling over to the group. "Remus is a being of great caring, compassion, and friendship."

* * *

**Before there was Transformers, there was Diaclone. Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Transformers: Multiversal Clash. Yes, you've read Remus using the Battle Convoy robot from the revived Diaclone toyline that was advertised epically on September 28th, 2020. Anyway, Remus swooped in to save the group, not only with the aid of Battle Convoy, but also with his own wits and skills which surprises them to a very large degree. Not only that, but the group stole the Minicon panel from the Decepticons, robbing them of another advantage.**

**Looks like all of Trask's arrogance regarding the Sentinels wasn't all it was cracked up to be. However, they will still be around for the future. Also, Dr. Gravemind and Vilius and his higher ups left before the battle. Who knows what Dr. Gravemind is working on.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**Factoid #1: Diaclone was actually revived five years ago in 2015, and it's been going strong ever since. This makes me want to have a Diaclone series or movie, preferably animated as I feel that if done right, would be pretty fricking awesome.**


End file.
